The Look of Hope
by tadri33
Summary: After the widowed Arthur rescues a girl that belongs to his country, what changes and waves of hope will this girl give him? Rewrite in progress!
1. One Great Promise

**The Look of Hope**

Disclaimer: I don't own Arthur, his life, or his knights, but this is my story and Amanda is my character, as is her life.

* * *

Chapter One: One Great Promise

The sound of women and children screaming echoed in her ears. Her weary eyes opened up to see a grey sky above her. Reassuring herself it was only a dream, Amanda looked around to make sure that the nightmare she had been wandering through was indeed her imagination.

_The Lord only knows how long I have been asleep,_ she thought. It had been many days since she had last seen the Wall. Many days of pain and anguish while in the hands of the Saxons. Many days of hoping someone would save her, but no one had come to her aid.

Thankfully, the Saxon watching her was asleep. He had exerted himself considerably the night before, fighting off those Saxons that saw her as a prize to be taken advantage of. Their leader had given him specific instructions, and Amanda smirked briefly as she recalled what he said. "None of my men are to sleep with that wench. She is of Arthur's Court, and she will not taint their loins." Her mind was racing despite the thorough pounding in her head. She was trying to remember what route exactly they had come these last few days, but it was really no use. Amanda ran her cold, slender fingers through her wild and curly hair in exasperation and defeat. With her left knee hurting, and her body aching, all thoughts of escaping left her mind. She was too worn to even bother with trying to rise off the hard ground she was lying on.

"You've awakened," hissed a man from behind her. Amanda's eyes looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the deep, gruff voice that had spoken. Then, to her surprise, he came around to her side so she could see him. It was the Saxon leader, a man that had done her more good the night before than he had probably intended.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. Amanda gave him a stern look, and shook her head no. He chuckled and walked away. Amanda sighed and looked toward the woods that lay to her left. She cleared her throat, trying to pick the statement she would say to this bastard from the whole stream of them in her mind.

"Why do you want me?" she asked. The man stopped walking and took a moment to answer.

"Because, you were out there, with no supervision, and we know that your King Arthur would save any one of his loyal citizens," answered the man smartly.

"Really? I thought it was merely because you wanted someone to fuck," Amanda replied, feeling an indescribable feeling of hatred toward this man. She heard the man laugh.

"Do not make me sick. My men need some amusement, but I will deny them any woman of Camelot," he said. "The lot of you are disgusting cows."

"Who knew a Saxon was capable of such wit. Perhaps you made such a rule because you yourself were incapable of bedding one of us," she retorted. The man rounded on her, and though Amanda sat up forcefully she then fell back down, wincing at the pain that had flooded her body in that moment. The man laughed again not having had to harm her. He left her there, gasping in pain. Slowly, but surely, tears rolled down Amanda's pink cheeks.

* * *

Many miles from where Amanda lay, Arthur sat on his throne, listening to his Advisory Council talk about what he was planned to do for the day. He drank silently from his goblet, eyes focused on the stone floor underneath his feet rather than the man speaking.

"As always, your first task for the day is to greet your subjects. You have several coming forward today, no doubt to air their issues in their typically obnoxious manner," said Gurshion. He was the older of the two, and possessed a particular air that men with certain intelligence have. The mind behind his dark, beady eyes and underneath his balding head was convinced that Arthur was too open with his subjects, and that the subjects who came to address their grievances with the King were those who refused to accept responsibility for their problems.

"Gurshion, I will caution you to watch your tongue! How many times do I have to tell you that the people who come before me have every right to ask that I change what is causing them trouble?" asked Arthur, clearly irritated. Gurshion nodded and apologized for his accusations. Arthur forgave him and turned his attention to the entering Kylian, the other member of his advisory council.

"The citizens have arrived," he announced, as the large mahogany doors at the opposite end of the hall opened. Arthur straightened himself in his seat as people filed in, filling the hall.

Many men and women later, Arthur reached his last family to talk to. The family consisted of an elderly man, with a short graying beard and pale skin. He was hunched over, and thin, with long grey hair and the most stunning pale eyes someone would ever imagine. With him was an elderly woman, who, like her husband, was shrunk around her shoulders and had greying brown hair. She had dark grey-blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Behind the woman Arthur saw a small boy, only about nine or ten. He had dark golden locks that hung into his eyes. His eyes were pale blue, like his fathers. His chubby cheeks were rosy as well, and he stood tall.

"Why have you come before me today?" Arthur asked gently, sensing despair amongst this family. The woman looked at her husband and took a deep breath before answering.

"One week ago yesterday," she began, "My eldest daughter Amanda went out into the field to go for a walk. She always went for walks, and when she did, she always went far beyond the Wall, sometimes gone for a day or two. But she has never been gone this long. Your Highness, we believe our daughter has gone missing. We have come to ask that you help us find her." A small tear escaped from her hurting eyes, as she pleaded with Arthur to help them. The husband was obviously incapable of finding the girl and the boy too young. Arthur's heart had been wrenched out and was held in the hands of the woman. All Arthur could do was search her face, only to find honesty in what she said, and sorrow. He had known this sorrow. He had felt it when Guinevere had died, not two years ago. After the long silence from the king, Arthur arrived at a decision.

"I shall help you find your daughter. It hurts me to hear that a citizen of mine has gone missing, and I know the sorrow you bear. I shall take action immediately," said Arthur rising from his throne and walking to the woman, "I shall find your daughter if it is the last thing I do." The woman took in a shaky breath of relief and of disbelief. He gently placed a hand on either side of her shoulders, and looked to her husband. The man was giving him a trace of a smile.

"Thank you sir! Thank you!" he said, bowing to Arthur.

"Bring my sister back to me," said the young boy, reaching up for his mother's hand.

"I shall," said Arthur, "I promise you."

* * *

_Hello everyone! I'll be re-writing these chapters. I find they're painfully lacking. _


	2. A Request and the Fog

Chapter 2: A Request and the Fog

Disclaimer: I still own Amanda, not Arthur…nothing new.

* * *

It had been a quiet night for Amanda, and a heavy rain was falling. The Saxons were in their little huts, and Amanda was kept outside, in a little pen like place. The droplets of rain had soaked through her woolen dress and had weighted her curls so they hung in front of her eyes.

_This damned knee! I would be home now, listening to Ma sing about the Woads and the Knights,_thought Amanda bitterly. Frustrated by her limitations she sighed, thinking about her mother, father, and little brother - her dear, sweet little Nicolarious. She wondered if he had been sleeping well, or if he was still suffering from the nightmares that he had been talking about the day she went beyond the Wall.

"Oi! You prisoner! What do you think you're doing?" asked a Saxon, emerging from his crowded hut and obviously very drunk. He clumsily flung open the gate into the pen and stumbled towards Amanda. Her heart began to beat rapidly, and she tried to brace herself to fight him off. He picked her up by the waist, lifting her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Stop it you mangy bastard! Put me down now!" screamed Amanda. She pounded his back and kicked her uninjured leg. The man ignored her, and plopped her down next to a tree. Amanda hadn't noticed another Saxon come out from the hut, with a rope in his hand. The first Saxon pushed her roughly against the tree, while the other tied the rope around her tightly. Thoughts raced through her mind; should she scream? Would anyone hear her? What would the Saxons do to her? She shot down all of these thoughts and just sat there, helpless, in the freezing rain. The two laughed at her shivering body, tied up against a huge tree. Then they finally went inside, leaving Amanda to rot in this Saxon hell.

* * *

Arthur was examining his freshly sharpened blades that the page boy had just returned to him when a knock came at his door. When answered, the same page boy had come back to report that there were guests waiting for him in the Throne Room. Leaving immediately, he went down and entered, unsure of who could seeking an audience with him. Almost instantly an easy smile came over his lips, and he opened his arms wide to his guests.

"It's about time you got your royal arse down here," said Bors. Arthur laughed and embraced his fellow Knight, "How are you Arthur?" he asked, releasing his leader.

"Readying to leave, actually. A family came forward to me today and told me their daughter has gone missing. I have agreed to search for her," he explained, gravely. Galahad knitted his eyebrows together, and smiled as Arthur turned to him.

"Off to save the world again, are you?" he teased. Arthur laughed and clapped Galahad on the back in greeting.

"Gawain," he said as he turned to the last of his Knights, "tell me where you have been venturing in your freedom." The blonde Knight smiled at Arthur.

"Actually, I have not left Camelot in many months," he answered. "I have been here, falling in love with a wonderful girl." Arthur's eyes widened and smiled even bigger.

"Congratulations, Gawain," said Arthur. He turned away from his friends to get them drinks.

"So, Arthur," said Galahad, "where exactly are you going?" Arthur returned with their drinks in hand.

"Somewhere north of here. To my understanding the girl was taken by either a person, or a group. I fear she may be answering my questions," explained Arthur. Bors furrowed his brow and Gawain gave Arthur a confused look.

"And what would those thoughts be Arthur?" asked Bors in his gruff voice. Arthur turned his eyes to Bors, and they exchanged a look that carried much understanding.

"I fear that the Saxons have regained strength, and are under a new leader. If that is true then they are taking my citizens then this man they follow is different than those that have come before. I cannot be sure," answered Arthur, taking a drink from his glass.

"Damn Saxons," muttered Bors, lifting his glass to his lips. Galahad nodded in agreement as silence befell the group. After a few moments, Gawain put his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I think I should like to go on another little quest with you Arthur. Besides, your God knows that you could use me by your side," he said. Arthur looked at him in mild surprise. Arthur smiled, though, and nodded.

"I would be honored, Gawain," he answered.

"Ah, what the hell, I might as well join in, too," said Galahad. Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bors only laughed in agreement, lifting his glass in toast.

"To Arthur," he said.

"To victory," said Galahad.

"To friendship," said Gawain.

"To this missing girl," said Arthur.

That night came swiftly. The men left the city, Arthur leaving Gurshion in charge and into the night they ventured. When dawn broke, Arthur and the Knights began looking for tracks of the girl, which were not too hard to find. Bors walked up behind Arthur, who was looking at a footprint in the mud heading north.

"I think your theory was right. Some massive group passed through here, and the Saxons are the only thing your country has to worry about," he said. Arthur turned to him and sighed.

"I know. We can't take them either. I know you are the best fighters under the sun, but judging by these marks, we are outnumbered by far," said Arthur. Bors grunted his agreement. Galahad walked over to the pair and looked at Arthur.

"What are your plans then, Arthur?" asked Bors. Arthur looked back down to study the footprints. Galahad watched his leader in deep thought, and wondered what he was going to have them do. Arthur looked at his Knights, an idea on the tip of his tongue.

"We shall have to scout on foot. We will stay in those woods there, and follow the tracks. These woods go on for miles, and they stay along this path. Where this wood ends, is where those Saxons will be. We won't attack, only those who have the girl, if they have her at all. If they're keeping the girl, they'll be at the back of the camp, with at least one guard. When night falls, we'll take her and be done with it," explained Arthur. Gawain had joined them by now and was giving Arthur a concerned look. Arthur looked from one of his men to the next, waiting for an opinion. Bors took a deep breath and nodded his consent.

"Sounds good enough to me," he said. Arthur looked at Galahad and Gawain who both nodded.

"Have to save the girl somehow," said Gawain. Arthur nodded.

"What are we going to do with the horses?" asked Galahad. Arthur looked around the place. In the distance, he could see a few rolling green hills.

"We should be back by tomorrow morning, maybe late in the evening. If we leave the horses out there tied up to that little cluster of trees, then we don't have to worry about them," said Arthur, pointing out to the hills. The three others turned to face the hills, thinking about the offer. Agreeing shortly after, the men left their horses, and headed into the woods.

* * *

Amanda could feel her wrists bleeding from the rope burn. Her Saxon guard was sitting across from her, eating some bread and cheese with not even the slightest bit of interest in her. She watched him with a glare of hatred, plagued by her helplessness. Every time he looked at her she would dart her eyes away so he didn't see the daggers in her eyes. Amanda had gotten sick from the cold rain the night before, and the discomfort from her taught and tense muscles was distracting. It was late fall, and eventually it would begin to snow. Amanda would not have chosen "sympathetic" as a way to describe Saxon's in general, let alone her current captures. She tried to hope that she would be out from under this unfortunate circumstance before that cold came. She shifted uncomfortably and felt a surge of pain in her knee. Letting a small gasp of pain escape her lips, the Saxon looked up at her and stood up to check on her. As he walked toward her, Amanda didn't let him she that she was frightened.

"Harloniaus," said a gruff voice from behind him, "let me talk to the girl." The Saxon walked away, revealing the Saxon leader, whom Amanda had talked to before. He walked toward her, pulling up the stump the man named Harloniaus had been sitting on. A chill ran down Amanda's spine as she felt his cold eyes fall on her.

"What do you really want with me?" asked Amanda, her voice hoarse from lack of water. The man made no kind of answer as he looked up at the sky for a moment.

"Your great king, King Arthur," he began, "killed my brother and father."

"So?" asked Amanda, "What does that have to do with me?" The man looked down at her, rising from his seat, an angry expression on his face.

"What right does your king have to kill my family?" asked the man heatedly.

"Well, if they died in a war, then I assume they were trying to kill him as well," answered Amanda smartly. The man struck her across the face, leaving her with a red cheek and extreme pain. He turned and walked away, leaving her. Amanda looked up at the grey sky, and felt a rush of anger.

"Why are you testing me like this?!" she cried, "You have no need to test my faith! I have never sinned against you! Why are you making me go through this?!" Amanda's head fell down, looking at the ground, crying silently.

* * *

Night was falling, and Arthur could smell smoke from the nearing camp. Bors was more silent than ever, breathing softly, sword drawn. Arthur watched the ground, making sure not to step on any twigs or branches to snap. Gawain and Galahad were behind Bors, swords drawn trying to detect danger in the darkness around them. Arthur continued on their path without hesitation. They were well protected from Saxon view, but still he felt a presence, watching him, urging him to go, almost leading him in the right way. Looking up, Arthur could see the twinkles of the stars above through the trees. He stopped, crouching behind a bush, looking at the army of Saxons in front of them. Bors, Galahad, and Gawain crouched behind similar bushes examining the mass of men.

"Where did they recruit them all from?" said Galahad, shifting uncomfortably. Gawain shook his head in some disbelief.

"All right men, let's keep moving," said Arthur, rising slowly and backing away. The men followed him, Galahad pausing to take one last look at the group, and they continued to the back of the camp.

"Do you think we can pull this off?" whispered Galahad to Gawain. Gawain looked at him in surprise.

"Since when do you doubt yourself?" he asked back in hushed tones.

"Since it's now only four of us against all of them," replied Galahad. Gawain sighed softly and knew exactly how he felt. It took Gawain a few moments to sort his thoughts.

"Galahad," he said, "I know how you feel. But remember, we are the Knights of Briton. We cannot afford doubt ourselves now." With that, Gawain sped his pace up and left Galahad behind him.

"We _were_ the Knights of Briton," he said to himself. "We are not anymore dear friend."

Night had fallen, a heavy fog hung in the air, and Amanda was sleeping lightly when a rustle in the woods behind her roused her eyes apart. Looking around, she could see no guards nor detect any other person. The rustle drew near, and her heart stopped in her chest, as she decided the wolves had finally decided to make their move on her.

"Be quiet," said someone in her ear, "We are your only hope." Amanda turned to her left, but saw no one there. There was a pulling at the ropes behind her and could hear the faint slice of a blade running through the bindings. The ropes fell loose around her and she was quick to bring her hands to her chest to nurse her wounds. Where she was tied up was quite a bit a ways from the rest of the camp, and she double checked that no one was around. Slowly crawling into the forest on her good leg, she escaped and was confronted by four men. They were standing, and Amanda tried using a near-by tree trunk to hoist herself up, but failed miserably.

"Gawain, can you carry her? We need to get out of here as soon as possible, before they come back," said a tall man with dark brown curls and exquisite green eyes. The man named Gawain came forward and lifted her up. Amanda did not object, because she assumed these were the Kings men, coming to rescue her. He had long blonde hair and fair brown eyes. Amanda was surprised at how easily he lifted her, and how swiftly he moved. She had been rescued, by the King of her country. The great King Arthur had sent his men to save her from the Saxon. Amanda rested her head against the man named Gawain's shoulder and drifted off into sleep as they escaped into the fog surrounding them.


	3. Drums

Chapter 3: Drums

Disclaimer: Nothings changed….still own Amanda, still don't own Arthur. Wish I did. Just to warn you guys…what happens in this chapter may seem a little ridiculous, and cheesy, but we'll see how it plays out. Please let me know if this is starting to sound like a Mary-Sue!

Amanda woke to find herself in the arms of the man who had asked Gawain to carry her last night. They were on his horse and riding slowly. He wasn't looking at her when she woke, but she lifted her head up off his shoulder, uncomfortable with where it was.

"Ah," he said, "You're awake." Amanda looked back at him and smiled.

"Yes," she answered, becoming more and more uncomfortable every second. She wasn't very used to riding with men, and not being able to get off the horse was annoying.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me," said Arthur. Amanda looked at him and sighed.

"I know, you only saved my life," said Amanda. Arthur smiled.

"It's a king's job to watch over his people," he said. Amanda gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth and she searched for something to say.

"Arthur!" called someone behind them. Arthur turned around and answered.

"Can we stop? Let us talk to the girl too!" the man cried. Arthur nodded and laughed. Stopping his horse, Arthur got off and extended his hand to Amanda.

"Oh right, come, let me take you down and let me have a look at your knee," he said putting his hands around her waist. Amanda didn't have time to object. Arthur helped her over to a rock and then went back to get his horse. The other three came over and tied up their horses. Arthur came back over and reached for Amanda's left leg. Amanda moved back and wouldn't let him touch it.

"He's not going to hurt you girl," said one of the other men. He was tall and bald with a scar on his scalp. Amanda looked at Arthur, unsure about letting him do it.

"Don't worry;" said Gawain, "He knows what he's doing." Amanda looked at him, uneasy. Galahad nodded to her, and Amanda turned back to Arthur. Arthur lifted up her left leg. He kept his green eyes on Amanda's blue ones while lifting the hem of her dress to her mid-thigh. To Arthur's surprise, Amanda's leg was worse than he thought. Looking up at her in shock, Arthur was in disbelief. Amanda smiled, which looked more like a wince, and shifted uncomfortably on the rock. Arthur went back to her knee, which was severely bruised, and had a large, and deep gash on it.

"Jeez girl," said Bors, "what did you do to yourself?" Amanda smiled a bit before answering.

"I put up a fight with drunken Saxons who had sex on the brain," said Amanda bluntly. She saw Arthur smile at her wit and then reach for the bandages he brought over.

"Galahad," said Arthur, "Do you have that ointment?" Galahad looked up quickly, as if called back from day dreaming, and nodded to Arthur.

"Yes," he answered, "I'll get it." Arthur's warm fingers traced the wounds on Amanda's leg. Then, he saw something, or so he thought, and he moved in closer to Amanda's knee, examining it more closely. He sighed and his hand moved toward her cut.

"What are you doing?" asked Amanda, startled at what he was going to do.

"You have a couple of blades of grass in your cut," answered Arthur calmly, "I need to get them out or your cut could become infected." Arthur proceeded in what he was doing, and Amanda winced as he removed the foreign objects from her wound. Galahad returned with the ointment and handed it to Arthur. Arthur took it, removed the cap from the glass bottle and looked up at Amanda.

"This is going to sting a little, but it will help get out all the stuff that could cause disease in the cut," he said. Amanda moved her right hand to the edge of the rock and gripped it tightly. Arthur slowly poured the ointment on to the wound and Amanda felt a stinging fiery sensation in the cut. Amanda gasped in pain and when Arthur stopped, reached for her knee. Arthur caught her hand and looked up at her.

"Don't touch it," he warned, "You could rub it all off. Besides, the pain will subside in a few minutes. Until then, let me see the side of your head." Amanda gave him a confused look and touched the side of her face. Her cold fingers recoiled as she felt a sharp pain from her own touch. Turning so Arthur could see it, she heard Gawain gasp when he saw what was there.

"What?" asked Amanda. Gawain walked up beside her and got a closer look of what was there.

"There is a huge bruise on your face," said Gawain. Amanda turned to face him in surprise, "What did they do to you?" Amanda opened her mouth to speak, but then looked over Gawain's shoulder in curiosity.

"Amanda?" asked Bors.

"Shhh," said Amanda. Amanda's heart beat sped up and all she could do was stare into the north, "Don't you hear it?" The men looked at her in confusion, and listened intently.

"Drums," said Arthur.

"Quick," said Bors, "We must get back to the city." Arthur scooped Amanda up and helped her onto his horse. Mounting quickly, he sped off into the south, his companions behind him. Amanda's mind was racing. How could she have been so blind? Now she understood why they took her. So Arthur would leave the city and they would try to attack. How could she have been so stupid? They weren't far from the city, and the drums were growing fainter by the minute, but still, the drums were there, and the Saxons were coming.

A quarter of an hour passed and the group arrived back at the city. Arthur dismounted immediately after entering the gates and helped Amanda off his horse, with surprising gentleness, even while knowing that the Saxons would be here by nightfall. All the people were in the city center to greet their King. Walking up onto a platform, Arthur got ready to announce the coming threat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," his voice boomed, "While rescuing this young woman from her captures, we discovered something of great importance. The Saxon Army is planning an attack on this city. I ask you not to be alarmed. I need all of the soldiers in our city to report to their stations for preparation. Meanwhile, stay inside and do not attempt to leave the city." With that, he left the platform and walked back to Amanda.

"You are coming with me," he said. Amanda knitted her eyebrows together and gave him a questioning look.

"What? Why?" she asked him.

"Get your family and bring them to the palace. Amanda, you are injured, and you are going to take shelter in my home during this battle. Do not question me. You hold valuable information about this army," said Arthur in an authoritive tone of voice.

"Haven't you done enough for me? What about the rest of your people?" asked Amanda angrily. Being a proud girl, she didn't really accept offers of help. This was no exception.

"The rest of my people," said Arthur matter-o-factly, "go into the shelters they are supposed to. Your family however, does not have one due to the fact that you have just moved into this city and haven't created one. If these Saxons breech these walls, the people leave their shelters and travel in the passes they created heading toward the Woads. Their shelters cannot be broken into. So, instead of having one of my families die, I am offering them to stay in my palace where we can escape to many places, and cannot be found." Amanda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," said Amanda, "I'll go get them." Amanda rushed away, Arthur watching her graceful figure walk away as fast as her injured knee would allow her. After she disappeared from his sight, he hurried off to the armory, preparing his soldiers for the battle.

_Sorry this ones a bit short you guys. Working on the 4th chapter, but gonna have to leave soon to watch the Patriots kick Payton Manning's ass! Review!_


	4. Reunited and a Plan for Action

Chapter 4: Reunited and a Plan for Action

Disclaimer: Same old stuff…..owns her but not him…..

Amanda wandered the panicky streets of the city, heading for her home. Looking around to make sure her family wasn't out and about; she hurried as fast as her knee would allow her.

"Amanda!" she heard someone cry. Spinning around in the direction of the call she saw her little brother Nicolarious running towards her. Amanda knelt down to receive her brother in an embrace and she breathed in deeply.

"Oh my dear little Nicolarious," said Amanda under her breath. Strangely, Amanda felt a pang of satisfaction, seeing her brother again, stroking his back, pulling his golden blonde curls. Nicolarious pulled away, and Amanda stood back up. He was almost up to her shoulder now, not that she was very tall to begin with, only 5'3.

"Nicolarious, where are Ma and Papa?" Amanda asked hurriedly, remembering Arthur.

"Over there," said Nicolarious pointing to a crowd. Amanda took his hand and walked into the crowd to find her parents.

"Ma?" she called, "Papa? Where are you?" Squeezing by people, Amanda searched the faces of the crowd, none of them her parents.

"Nicolarious? Where have you gone boy?" Amanda heard a woman call.

"Mama!" cried Amanda. Her mother looked, and she gasped and ran toward her daughter.

"Oh my Amanda," whispered her mother, "God has blessed me." Amanda felt a touch on her shoulder to see her father there behind her. Embracing him heartedly, she felt happiness flow through her veins.

"Amanda?" she heard someone call. Amanda let go of her father, and looked around for her caller. Craning her neck to her left, she saw Gawain in the crowd looking around. He called her again and she beckoned for her family to follow.

"Yes Gawain?" she asked, walking up to him. He smiled and looked at her family.

"Arthur wants me to show you where you are staying," he explained, taking her hand and leading her away. She stopped him and turned back to her family.

"King Arthur wants us to stay in his home for this battle. It's a long story, I'll explain when we get there," said Amanda. Her mother nodded and took Nicolarious's hand. She turned back to Gawain, who again took her hand and led them back to the palace.

Arthur looked around his armory, into the faces of his many soldiers. They were all armed, ready for this battle. He was armed himself, prepared for anything. They were looking back at him, waiting for his command to fall into their ranks outside the great walls of this city.

"Men," he began, "you are all great warriors. You haven't really had the chance to serve me in a battle. This is your chance. You have gone through your training. You have fought friends, who pretended to be foes. We have been at peace in this city for a long time. Now, I must ask it of you to be brave. To be fierce. These Saxons won't show you mercy. You need to defend your country from enemies such as this. They want your country. They want your houses. They want your women. They want your children. They want your lives. But you can't let them have it!" The men responded to Arthur's speech with cries of war, and screams of anger. Arthur was right. The Saxons wanted their country, and weren't going to show these men mercy. The men marched out, going to their stations. Arthur mounted his horse, and was confronted by his Knights.

"Well Knights," he said.

"Let's get those bastards," said Bors.

"Can't wait to get ride of them," said Galahad.

"They only deserve what's coming at them," said Gawain. Arthur tapped his horse and off they rode onto the battle. Night had fallen and the army of Saxons was waiting. Gawain rode up next to Arthur, who was in front of his massive army. Arthur looked over at him, and smiled.

"She's safe Arthur," said Gawain. Arthur knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, and waited for an explanation, "Amanda. She and her family are safe behind your walls."

"Ah, so that's who you're talking about," said Arthur looking away.

"Don't you 'Ah' me," said Gawain.

"Yeah Arthur," chimed in Galahad, "We all know how much you care for her." Arthur looked at Galahad and gave him a shocked look.

"What? Now you're accusing me of caring for someone I hardly know?" asked Arthur. Gawain and Galahad only smiled as Arthur was baffled.

"Can we not keep these Saxons waiting," said Bors, obviously annoyed at what the others were talking about.

"No," said Arthur, "Let's go talk to the bastards." Arthur went forward, as did the Saxon leader, meeting in the middle of the field.

"Ready to die?" asked the leader immediately.

"Yes," said Arthur, "I've been ready. But I think the question is, are you ready to die?" The leader withdrew his sword and Arthur did the same, holding it to the man's throat.

"Answer me one question," said Arthur, "Why are you fighting me?"

"You killed my father and brother," said the leader, spitting on Arthur's blade.

"Oh, so this is revenge?" asked Arthur. The leader nodded and gave Arthur a look of hate.

"Well," said Arthur, removing his blade, "If they couldn't kill me, what makes you think you can?" Arthur turned his horse around and went back to his line. He watched the Saxon go back to his measly army compared to Arthur's.

"Thaturaus," said Arthur, "take the right wing and wait for my command to let your archers go. Then, when we go in, come in. Watch out for his right wing. Go." The man cried out a call, which triggered the entire right wing to go.

"So your left wing is going to attack his right, but not his left," said Bors. Arthur smiled.

"Look over to the hills to the right," said Arthur. Bors, Gawain, and Galahad looked up to the hills and saw a long line of men.

"What?" asked Galahad.

"The benefit of having allies. The Woads gentlemen," said Arthur, "Let's get a move on, shall we?" Arthur clicked his horse forward and slowly, his men marched forward.

Meanwhile, the Saxon was watching this man's every move. He cried out in Saxon and he and his men rushed forward.

Arthur picked up his pace, and his Knights raised their weapons. The two lines clashed; the battle beginning.


	5. Healing and Oprhaned

Chapter 5: Healing and Orphaned

**Note: **Hey you guys! First off, to all those who have been reviewing….i love you guys. And to answer a couple of questions:

**Mustang Gal**: That's a really good question…I hadn't really given it much thought. I want to say she's around 20. Yeah, she's early twenties.

And just for the heck of it:

**Mustang Gal**: I love reading your reviews. They make me very happy that people actually like my story. I'm working on the romance.

**Dracula's Princess**: I've got more on the way, I promise. I'm glad you think my story is good. I'll try and keep it interesting. I love Arthur too.

**Katemary77**: I'm glad you like Amanda, I like her too. I'll update a.s.a.p.

* * *

Amanda paced around the small room, feeling restricted. Gawain had left her and her family hours ago. She didn't really know why she was worrying about them, they were Knights, and they had fought countless battles before. But Amanda was still worried. 

"Amanda," said her mother, "what is wrong?" Amanda looked up at her mother.

"Nothing," she answered. Amanda sat down next to her father, who was sleeping soundly. She stared at the door Gawain had left through, waiting for them to come back. She barely knew them, and she was worrying about them.

_You're being so foolish_, Amanda thought, _you just met the men and you're already beginning to pull your hair out. Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Stupid," Amanda said out loud, then covering her mouth in shock, realizing she said her thoughts out loud.

"What?" asked Nicolarious. Amanda looked at him and shook her head to indicate that she said nothing. Amanda rested her head up against the wall, her hand finding her aching knee, and her eyes closing, trying to picture the battle field.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the actual battle field, things were going smoothly. The Saxons were being picked off, one by one. Arthur kept a close watch on his Knights, who hadn't needed any help so far. Arthur was yet to face the Saxon leader. Finishing off his Saxon enemy, he was confronted by the leader. Blocking his first blow, Arthur in turn swung at him and was barely blocked. 

_This is going to be easy_, thought Arthur. Little did he know what was lying behind him. The Saxon took swing after swing at Arthur, and he blocked them with ease. Inching up behind him however was a large man, taller than Dagonet when he stood with his shoulders erected. The Saxons weapon was an axe; he lifted it high above his head ready to bring it crashing down on his enemy. Arthur looked into the leaders eyes, which were averted behind him, on the other Saxon. Arthur spun around, stabbing the Saxon in his stomach. The leader let out a cry of anger as he moved into to strike Arthur. Arthur dodged it for its original target, but was cut in the stomach. Arthur lifted his sword and finished him off, with one mighty blow in his throat. Clutching his stomach, Arthur fell to his knees. Arthur took several deep breaths in, looking around him at all the dead bodies. Slowly falling backwards, Arthur felt a body behind him. Looking up, Arthur saw Gawain.

"We've won," he said, lifting Arthur up. Arthur slid his arm around Gawain's shoulder, who helped him back to the city.

* * *

Amanda heard the clank of wood hitting stone. She opened her eyes and looked around the room to see Gawain helping Arthur in, with Bors and Galahad in pursuit. Looking more closely at Arthur, Amanda saw that he was injured, and was bleeding from his stomach. 

"Oh my Lord!" cried Amanda getting up and rushing toward Gawain.

"He's alright," said Gawain, "Just needs some bandaging." Gawain helped Arthur onto a table and removed his armor and shirt. Amanda looked away for a moment, and then turned her head back to the wound.

"This wound is going to need stitches," said Amanda's mother. Amanda nodded in agreement.

"Then can you do it?" asked Gawain.

"None of us are any good at it," said Galahad.

"He'll be bleeding again by dawn," said Bors.

"I can't do it. My eyes aren't any good any more. But I'm sure Amanda can do it. She's stitched up little Nicolarious many times," said her Mother. Amanda looked at her in shock.

"I-I- I can't stitch him up! That's like asking, um," said Amanda, trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh stop your whining and stitch your kings wound," said her mother. Amanda sighed and looked at Arthur's wound. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'll need thread and a needle," she said softly. She looked at Arthur who was smiling slightly, and she sighed. After receiving her needle and thread, Amanda slowly neared the table on which Arthur lay. She examined the wound and thought of how she was going to do this.

"Don't worry," said Arthur, "I won't bite." Amanda looked at him and gave him a weary smile.

"I know you won't Your Highness," said Amanda, "but that will." Amanda gestured to his wound. Arthur let out a small chuckle, and then abruptly stopped due to the pain. Amanda thread the needle and tied a knot at the end of the thread.

"This is going to hurt a little," said Amanda.

"I know," said Arthur.

"Just warning you," she replied. Amanda placed her hands on his stomach, but removed them when she heard Arthur gasp.

"What? What is it?" she asked anxiously.

"Your hands," Arthur said softly, "They're like ice." Amanda relaxed and smiled.

"Sorry Your Majesty," she said putting the needle down and rubbing her hands, "They're always like that. I can't help it. I guess I'm cold blooded." Arthur smiled and waited for Amanda to finish. She placed her hand lightly on his stomach and looked at him

"Better?" she asked.

"Much," he answered. Amanda looked down at the wound and began her work. Arthur winced slightly at the pain, and then looked up at Amanda.

"How were you taken by those Saxons?" he asked. Amanda's eyes widened slightly, startled at the question.

"I was walking in the woods and they just took me. I was outnumbered, and unarmed. One of them hit me over the head. I don't remember much after that," said Amanda. Arthur nodded and took in a breath. Amanda's feelings of shyness were wiped away; this man had saved her life. Even with no one around her at the moment, Amanda felt comfortable talking to Arthur.

"Tell me Your Majesty, why did you come save me? Was it because it was asked of you? Or because you felt bad? Or because you thought it was your obligation as king?" asked Amanda. Arthur tilted his head to the side, looking at Amanda who was busy healing him.

"It's a bit of all those and one more," he said. Amanda looked up at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Continue," she said.

"It was asked of me, by citizens who were bearing a pain I had once felt. It is my obligation as king to take care of my citizens, do good for them. But I also wanted to so called 'save' you Amanda. I wanted to because a young lady shouldn't go through pain at the expense of her King,' explained Arthur. At that moment, Amanda looked deep into the brilliant green eyes of the man lying on the table in front of her. For once, she saw not a king, but a man who actually wasn't corrupted by his amount of power. Arthur wasn't a greedy king, and her remorse and bad thoughts towards this man vanished. Now she saw how judgments never paid off. This man was actually a human being with feelings and a heart. Amanda called herself back and went back to her work.

"Well," said Amanda, "I never really got to thank you. So thank you for rescuing me." Amanda stitched the last stitch in Arthur's wound and made a knot. Cutting the thread, she nodded to Arthur, who sat up.

"There," she said, "All done. Let me just wrap this bandage around you and you'll be free to go." Amanda reached for the bandages and she wrapped the bandage around him. When she was finished, Amanda placed the bandages where she found them and walked away from Arthur.

"Amanda!" cried Arthur, sliding himself off the table carefully, "Wait!" Amanda turned back to him and waited. Arthur walked slowly toward her and Amanda sighed, walking back over to him so he wouldn't have to walk.

"What is it Your Majesty?" she asked, trying to hide her annoyance with him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Amanda inhaled deeply, and searched for an explanation. She knew her frequently used excuse of 'nothing' wouldn't cut it here with Arthur.

"Your Majesty," said Amanda, "I stitched you up, I am tired. And you should be sleeping; you've had a long day. I want to go find my family, and go home." Arthur nodded and smiled slightly.

"I believe Gawain took them down to the hall to be fed dinner," said Arthur. Arthur walked back, put his shirt back on and led Amanda down to the hall. They entered and what they saw wasn't what they expected.

"What in the name of God?" asked Arthur under his breath. Amanda stood in the doorway in shock. Gawain and Bors were leaning over Amanda's father, who was lying on the floor. Galahad was rushing towards the two of them and Amanda's mother and Nicolarious were crying at the table.

"He fell," said Galahad, "He was fine and then he started grabbing at his chest and fell off the chair. Now we can't wake him up."

"Oh my Lord," said Arthur, rushing toward Amanda's father. Amanda stayed there, in shock, looking at the scene. Once again, thoughts began racing through her head, trying to sort out what happened. Trying to think of a way to fix the problem. Amanda wasn't able to handle what happened next. Amanda was watching Arthur and the others, until her mother stood up, walking over to the table. She picked up a dagger; it had to be one of the Knights, probably had been showing Nicolarious, but now it was in the hands of her mother. Her mother whispered something and then lifted it up in the air.

"No!" screamed Amanda. But it was too late. Her mother fell to the floor, a dagger through her heart. Amanda raced to her side, removing the dagger, trying to save her mother, but it wouldn't work. Everything she did didn't work. Arthur and the others were now at her side, examining what happened.

"No," said Amanda through on coming tears, "No, wake up."

"Amanda," said Arthur in hushed tones, "She's-"

"No!" Amanda screamed at Arthur, "No she's just sleeping!" Arthur placed his arms around her and Amanda cried into Arthur's shoulder. And so it was that Amanda and little Nicolarious became orphans.


	6. Finding a New Home

Chapter 6: Finding a New Home

Disclaimer: Still got nothing….

The next few days had been a blur for Amanda and Nicolarious. Too few words had been said between the siblings, and too many tears had been shed alone. Wearing all black, Amanda and Nicolarious stood in front of their parents graves. It was a dull day; grey clouds hung overhead and there were no birds in the sky. Merlin had preformed the ceremony, with everyone the family knew there. Nicolarious left to go sit on a boulder near by and Amanda stayed where she was. Amanda hadn't moved much from the position she stood in when she got to the cemetery. People had old her how sorry they were, but none of them could help her. Where were she and Nicolarious going to go? How were they going to make money? How could she work and educate Nicolarious at the same time? She couldn't tend to Nicolarious's every need. To Amanda, taking care of herself and Nicolarious seemed impossible. Amanda looked up at the sky.

"Help me," she said in a quiet voice, "Oh Lord, let me triumph over these hard times. Help me carry through with every task given to me. Help Nicolarious heal from his broken heart. Help him grow. I just don't see how we're going to be able to carry ourselves without difficulties. Oh, merciful God, why did you take them from me? Is it to test my strength? My will? Or is it a test of my faith? Please God, send me a sign. A savior. Anything to help me!" Amanda fell to her knees, crying once again. But not for her parents this time. For Nicolarious, her sweet little brother who was only a boy and had already witnessed such horrible things.

"Amanda?" asked a soft, gentle voice from behind her. Amanda quickly wiped her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see Arthur, who wasn't 15 feet away from her.

"Yes Your Majesty?" she asked, turning her had back to her parents' graves and rising to her feet. He had seen her cry once. She wouldn't show him again that she was weak.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, a slight tone of worry in his voice, walking up next to her.

"Fine," Amanda lied.

"Oh really?" asked Arthur in a curious tone of voice.

"Yes," answered Amanda.

"Just wondering. Listen, I know you and Nicolarious have no where to go, and it'll be extremely hard for you two to support yourselves. So, I was thinking you and Nicolarious could stay with me," said Arthur. Amanda felt her pride kick in and her chest tighten.

"What makes you think we won't be able to get by?" asked Amanda.

"I didn't say that Amanda. What I said was that it would be hard for you to support yourselves. I am simply offering you a permanent roof over your heads. I love Nicolarious. He's an amazing child. With a proper education he could be the next king. But if he's living in stressful conditions, he won't be able to attend school. And you, you," he trailed off.

"Me what Your Majesty? I don't understand why you even bother with me! Or Nicolarious for that matter! Why don't you think I'll be able to give him a good education? Hmm? Well have I got news for you! I am a perfectly smart person. I can teach him anything he asks me about! II can keep a roof over his head! And I can do it without your help!" Amanda cried and stormed off, back to the city. Arthur was too confused to follow her. His thoughts wandered to every corner of his mind, hoping to find an answer to why she had refused so angrily. He was only trying to help. Nicolarious walked up to him.

"Don't mind her Your Majesty," he said, "She gets lie that when she worries. And since my mother always told her that if our father ever died, it would be up to her to take care of me, she's trying to think of how she's going to take care of a handful like me. She'll cool down Your Majesty. But until then, I'd stay out of her path. Well, might as well catch up with her. I'll see you Your Majesty!" Nicolarious began to jog after his sister and Arthur sat down on the ground, stumped over an angry woman.

* * *

"Ah," said Bors, "Just let the dame cool off. She's a proud girl."

"And how would you know?" asked Gawain.

"I can see it in her eyes. She gets hurt when she's wrong. Like that time Arthur was mending her knee. She had this look underneath all her fear that she could do it herself. And obviously wasn't very willing to let Arthur do it the first time around. She's a very stubborn lass," explained Bors. Gawain and Galahad looked at Bors, trying not to laugh. Arthur nodded and sighed.

"I was just trying to help a little. You should have seen her. It was like I asked her if she wanted me to dig up her mothers' grave," said Arthur. The group fell silent, thinking about the last few days.

"Why'd she kill herself anyway?" asked Galahad. Bors shrugged, and Gawain shook his head.

"Nicolarious told me that their mother used to tell Amanda if their father ever died, Amanda would have to take care of Nicolarious. I guess their mother loved their father so much that she would have died without him," said Arthur, sharing his information.

"Like you thought you would Arthur, when Guinevere died," said Gawain. Arthur nodded.

"I still don't understand how she caught that disease and I didn't. I mean it's no like we weren't around each other," said Arthur. His eyes looked forlorn for a moment, but it passed when a soldier waked into the room.

"Your Highness," he said, "These two people where found loitering around the palace, and General Trebacha told me to bring them up here to you. They claim they know you." The soldier moved aside to reveal young Nicolarious and his sister in a cloak. Amanda was looking at the ground, her cheeks a bright red and Nicolarious was smiling at Arthur.

"Thank you, yes, I do know them, tell your general that," said Arthur. The soldier left and Amanda shifted her weight uncomfortably.

_Why did they have to find us? I'll never live this down! I don't even know what to say to him anymore,_ thought Amanda. Nicolarious sat down at the table and was greeted happily by the other Knights.

"Well, well, well," said Arthur softly. Amanda hadn't noticed him walk up to her. She raised her eyes to meet his, but then darted them away, a sudden shy feeling washing over her body. She heard Arthur chuckle a bit, and then she felt his hand on her chin, lifting it up so he could see her.

"Come with me," said Arthur. Arthur walked out of the room, with Amanda in pursuit. He led her out on top of the wall surrounding the city, overlooking the oceans of grass and trees.

"Listen Your Majesty, let me explain, Nicolarious forgot something, and he dragged me along to-" but Amanda stopped abruptly when she saw Arthur smiling at her, "what?" Arthur walked up to her, and stared at her for a moment.

"Before you say anything," he said, "I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to help you."

"But Your Majesty, the way you said what you said offended me," said Amanda, feeling her anger level rise.

"Really?" asked Arthur. His green eyes questioned her blue ones and Amanda sighed.

"Your Majesty," but Arthur interrupted her.

"How about you just call me Arthur for now, for my sake," said Arthur. Amanda gave him a startled look, but continued with what she was saying.

"_Arthur_," said Amanda, feeling more comfortable, "all my life I've been told that I have to take care of Nicolarious, and to be kind to those in need. My mother always told me that she couldn't live without my father, as you know. Well, that day came a few days ago and, and, for some reason, I feel that I have to not only care for Nicolarious, but protect him from the world. I couldn't possibly come up with a solution to fix my questioning mind. I couldn't figure out a way to support the two of us. Arthur, Nicolarious is my little brother, and he's my responsibility. I am not used to accepting from anyone. You were just another anybody, and I certainly wasn't going to accept your help." Amanda was on the verge of tears, and she breathed deeply to try and save herself from breaking down.

"Amanda, I know Nicolarious is your little brother, and that he's your responsibility. But, you are taking this too literally. There are so many people in this world that would be willing to help you, if you ask. I am one of those people. We aren't trying to take away anything from you; we're just trying to help. But, I'll understand your decision if you don't want to live here with me," said Arthur, trying to comfort her. Amanda nodded and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Well, Nicolarious wants to stay here with you more than anything. He cares for you immensely, and, well I," Amanda couldn't think of a reason to stay with Arthur.

"Don't you worry any longer, my offer is still available for you and Nicolarious," said Arthur. Amanda wanted to scream.

"Oh Arthur! God bless you!" said Amanda. Arthur laughed and watched Amanda talk about how thankful she was.

"You have two conditions to live by," said Arthur, "first, is that you absolutely have to stop calling my by those titles. Arthur will be more comfortable for all of us. And number two, Amanda, you're a nice girl, and I'm sure you have a lot of boys chasing after you, but please, keep them out of here." Amanda blushed and looked at her feet.

"I'll try Arthur," said Amanda. Arthur nodded toward the hall where they came from and Amanda walked back with him to the hall.

* * *

Sorry this on was a bit short you guys. I gotta finish writing number six. I hope I answered a few of your questions and you like this chapter. The next one will be up soon. I promise! 


	7. Meeting the Council and a Letter

Chapter 7: Meeting the Council and a Letter

Disclaimer: Same old Same old

"Your Majesty," said Kylian, "I must really advise you against allowing the boy and young woman to stay here." Arthur looked up from the maps on the round table before him with a look of absurdity.

"Tell me Kylian," said Arthur, resuming with his maps, "why shouldn't I allow them to stay here?" Kylian shifted uncomfortably, searching for an answer, "That's what I thought," said Arthur with a slight grin.

"Well, Your Majesty, the problem is that the girl is very beautiful," said Gurshion, "she may distract you from your work." Arthur had had enough.

"What is driving everyone to saying that? I barely know Amanda, how could I possibly be distracted by her? She is a friend, a platonic one at that, and if she did anything to distract me, it would be doing something extremely stupid, like jumping off of the wall surrounding the city," asked Arthur impatiently. The doors to the room opened and in walked the very people that Arthur had just been talking about. Amanda looked around uncomfortably at the two other men she didn't know and then turned to Arthur.

"You summoned Nicolarious and I?" she asked, wishing to get out of this room.

"Yes," said Arthur, "This is my Advisory Council. Gurshion and Kylian." The two men nodded to her and her brother.

"I'm Nicolarious and this mute girl behind me is my sister, Amanda," teased Nicolarious, who then walked over to Arthur and looked at the maps. Kylian excused himself to tend to something and Amanda was left standing with Gurshion. The silence was broken between them when Gurshion took a step closer to her.

"Are you comfortable here?" he asked.

"Oh, very," replied Amanda. Gurshion smiled and took another step closer to her, so he was leaning into her ear and Amanda could smell is awful breath.

"If I feel that you are distracting Arthur for one moment, I will have you thrown out of this city before you and your brother can say why, do you understand me?" asked Gurshion. Amanda nodded and felt the blood rush from her face. Gurshion left and Amanda stood where he left her, too afraid to move.

"Amanda?" asked Nicolarious.

"Yes?" she asked, coming back from her daze.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Amanda nodded and smiled at him, walking over and glancing at the maps.

"Nicolarious," said Arthur, "could you go fetch Galahad, Bors, and Gawain if they're around for lunch?" Nicolarious nodded and left the room. Amanda sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"What did he say to you?" asked Arthur. Amanda opened her eyes and looked at the seated Arthur. She smiled and laughed a bit.

"That if I distracted you for one moment he would throw Nicolarious and I out before he and I could ask why," answered Amanda. Arthur shook his head in disgust.

"I told him to forget about that. It's not true Amanda, don't worry. He can't throw you out, and you won't ever distract me," said Arthur reassuringly. Amanda nodded, but felt this pang of, almost jealousy, or hurt, that she wouldn't ever distract him, for but a moment, before it faded and Amanda sat down a bit away from him. A few minutes later, they were joined by the rest of the Knights and Nicolarious, who left soon after, due to curiosity. The five were eating their lunch when Arthur spoke up.

"My Knights," he said, "and lady, I have received a rather, well, disturbing letter from Bishop Ahias in Rome, and he is planning a visit out here." When Arthur mentioned the name Bishop Ahias, Amanda nearly chocked on her food and memories came flooding back into her life. Her breathing sped up, and her hart was racing.

"Amanda," said Bors, "You alight?" Amanda looked at him, and nodded.

"Yes, just, a little shocked that Rome would let one of their Bishop's come out to the 'untamed' western world when they left so eagerly before," lied Amanda. She smiled at Bors and then returned to her food, her worst nightmares seemed to be reoccurring.

* * *

After lunch, Amanda returned to her room and paced the floor. She couldn't believe he was coming. Amanda sat down in front of her vanity, staring at herself in the mirror. Her slender fingers ran through her golden curls, and her grey-blue eyes wandered down her seated figure. Her muscular arms were crossed over her muscular stomach, and her dress was tight around her bosom. Her eyes lingered on her face for a moment when a knock came upon her door.

"Come in," she called, quickly picking up a brush and began running it through her hair. She looked to the entering Arthur. She smiled and darted her eyes back to her hair.

"What happened back there?" he asked bluntly. Amanda turned around in the seat and felt herself flush.

"Nothing, I chocked on my food," said Amanda.

"Yes, but not for the reason you gave," protested Arthur. Amanda smiled wryly and watched Arthur seat himself on her bed, opposite from her. Amanda searched his eyes, knowing he knew her too well to believe any of her lies.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in telling you, as long as you promise me not to mention it to anyone," said Amanda.

'I promise you," he oathed. Amanda sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Do you remember when you healed my knee for me, and I told the four of you that the Saxons raped me?" asked Amanda. Arthur nodded, "Well, that wasn't the first time I had been raped. I once went to Rome with my father when I was 13. My father was doing something for one of the bishops in Rome, and I went along so I could see Rome. Well, one evening while my father was eating dinner with an archbishop, a bishop came to our room and, well, raped me, and raped me for the remaining days I was there. He told me that if I told anybody, like my father, he would have my family killed and that I would become his serf. Well, I think you can conclude who the bishop was." Amanda was now fiddling with her fingers, and was waiting for Arthur to say something. After a few moments of waiting, Amanda looked up at Arthur, who was simply gaping at her. Amanda gave him a small smile and slight shrug.

"Oh, Amanda," said Arthur, "I am so sorry. I had no idea. I will do everything in my power to protect you from that man, I promise you. That bastard. He's a man of God."

"He supposed to be anyway," replied Amanda. She took in a shaky breath, finding comfort in Arthur. Amanda smiled at Arthur, who was smiling a comforting smile at her, and finally, after many months and years, felt safe.


	8. Puzzling Threats

Chapter 8: Puzzling Threats

Disclaimer: Amanda's still mine, Arthur still isn't, surprise surprise….

**Note:** Hey guys! I love reading your reviews, and I've got answers for a few of you. Generally, no, those weren't my best chapters, but balancing school and writing got a little hectic this week. However, I promise, I'm going to be more diligent. As for the other answers, you'll get them in the next few chapters. You'll discover the character that I've been dieing to unveil to all of you, and I can't wait to get your thoughts. Happy reading!

* * *

In the Bishops letter he said that he was leaving Rome in the next few days and would be arriving in three months time. Since it took the letter three months to reach Arthur and his companions, they figured the Bishop would be arriving in at least two days, maybe more, maybe less. That time was spent cleaning up the palace, and Amanda continued to fret his visit. One afternoon, Amanda left the city to go for a walk around the walls. She was warned not to go too far, and she didn't. She found a spot and lay down to watch the oncoming grey clouds. With one of her arms behind her head, and the other mindlessly plucking grass out of the ground, Amanda's mind wandered.

_I can't believe that Bishop Ahias is coming_, she thought, _He can't be coming here just because the Pope and Emperor are angry with Arthur's decisions. There has to be something else up his sleeve. _

"But what could it be?" Amanda asked herself softly.

"But what could what be?" asked a deep voice from behind her. Amanda sat up, startled, and turned to see Arthur standing there. Amanda sighed, and lay back down.

"Nothing Arthur," she said. Arthur sat down next to her.

"I highly doubt that. You've been laying here for an awfully long time, and obviously thinking the whole time while doing it. So tell me, what could what be?" he asked again. Amanda watched Arthur lay down next to her, and Amanda sighed.

"I'm wondering why the Bishop is_ really_ coming. I mean, he's saying that he's coming because the Emperor and the Pope are angry with you, but I think he's coming for another reason," answered Amanda, explaining her thoughts. Arthur was silent for a few minutes, contemplating what she had shared with him.

"What do you think he's coming for?" asked Arthur. Amanda turned over on her side to face him.

"I don't really know, it's just a feeling I have. I remember when I was in Rome; he was always coming up with insane ideas about the world and people around him. But, he might have changed over the past nine years," answered Amanda. Arthur took in a deep breath and thought. Amanda sat up and looked around. Everything reminded her of those days in Rome, those painful days.

"Amanda," said Arthur, Amanda looked over her shoulder to him, "Do you trust me?" Amanda turned her body to face him.

"Of course I do, why do you think I told you about what happened to me in Rome?" asked Amanda with a slight smile. The truth was, Amanda did trust Arthur, immensely.

"But, you barely know me," said Arthur.

"Yes, but you also saved my life. Why do you think I was so afraid of you that night? I don't warm up to people that easily Arthur, but you and your Knights, you're different," said Amanda.

"Why's that?" asked Arthur, sitting up. Amanda looked at her hands for a moment, and thought.

"I think it's because you have gone through many perils, as have I. My perils, however, were inward perils, fought within me. Yours were physical battles. The Bishop affected me in a way that I thought no one would ever know. But, a Bishop affected your lives, did he not? One denied your freedom, and one denied mine. You had to perform one more rescue that could have killed you, or it killed one of you, and I had to keep a secret that could have killed me," answered Amanda, swallowing tears, remembering her past, "But my past is my past. I would rather leave it there, and not have it repeat itself. I only told you because the man who caused all of my pain and anguish is coming to your city. And because you asked."

"So, you're saying that you and I are similar people?" asked Arthur. Amanda nodded and stood up. Arthur followed suit and stood a whole head and shoulder above Amanda. Amanda sighed when she had to look up at him, noticing the grey clouds now over head. Arthur laughed when he saw her face of annoyance.

"What's that look for?" he asked.

"I just hate being short," said Amanda, "Believe me, it most certainly has its disadvantages. I don't even think it has an advantage."

"Sure it does," said Arthur, "You can always go unnoticed in a large crowd if you're short." Amanda laughed, and began to walk back to the city. Arthur was walking next to her, hands clasped behind his back. Amanda looked up when she felt small pats on her head. Suddenly, the rain started to fall very heavily, and Amanda covered her head.

"Oh damn it!" cried Arthur. Amanda, however, stood there in the rain, looking up, mouth open, catching the rain drops. She spun around, enjoying the rain.

"What are you doing?" asked Arthur.

"I figure, if I'm going to get wet, I might as well enjoy it!" answered Amanda happily. Arthur watched her with a smile. Amanda skipped forward, back toward the wall, and Arthur began to walk back as well.

"Come on Arthur, you're awfully slow for a Knight," taunted Amanda. Amanda turned around to face him and let him catch up with her. She gave him an expression in which shows that the person giving it, is extremely tired of waiting for you. Amanda tapped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest, "Terribly slow Your Highness," said Amanda when Arthur reached her side.

"Oh really?" asked Arthur, "Well I'll be a fool if you can beat me back to the wall." Amanda raised her eyebrows to the challenge.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Amanda, "I don't know if your pride can handle a defeat." This provoked Arthur even further. Arthur took his stance, ready to run, and Amanda took her next to his.

"On the count of three," said Arthur, "One, Two, Three!" Off they sped, Arthur immediately having the lead, but only for a few moments. Amanda gained on him, caught him, and passed him so quickly; all he could do was stare. Amanda laughed all the way to the wall, touching it first, and Arthur moments after her.

"So," said Amanda, breathing hard, "I guess this makes you a fool." Arthur smiled and Amanda laughed some more. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Amanda received a sudden chill down her spine, and a voice in her head told her to stop.

"Come on," said Arthur, "Inside before you catch your death of cold." Amanda nodded in agreement, the two rushing back inside.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Amanda decided to wash away all the mud she gathered on her body while racing Arthur. As she sat in the tub, Amanda thought about the voice in her head that told her to stop doing what she was doing.

_I guess the voice was right_, Amanda thought, _He's a married widower. I'm just a foolish young girl who he is helping. _Amanda continued to rub her arms with scented oils, and thinking about the race. A small smile spread across her lips, and she stood up. Wrapping a dark purple robe around her slender frame, Amanda walked over to her bed and looked at the dress she had laid out before. It was a very light pink color, with small silver clasps at the shoulders. Very simple, yet she thought it was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. There was to be a celebration tonight, it was Gawain's birthday. Tonight would finally be the night that Amanda got to meet Gawain's love, whom he never shut up about. Amanda dried her hair, and slipped her dress on. Walking over to her mothers' old jewelry box, Amanda shuffled through the necklaces in search of her favorite. Lifting it up carefully, Amanda put the silver chain with an emerald stone over her head. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Amanda saw fully what she looked like. Her golden blonde curls hung down to her shoulders, and her pink dress flattered her figure very well. Suddenly, the clear ringing of trumpets filled the air, causing Amanda to jump a bit. Leaving her room and rushing the wall, Amanda left her appearance. Reaching the wall, Amanda's eyes widened at the sight. Six Roman riders in front and behind a carriage passed through the city gates and into the city streets. The people in the market dodged out of the way, while the carriage splashed up mud from the recent rain. Amanda's heart began to beat faster as she walked back to Nicolarious's room, knowing who had arrived. Amanda knocked on Nicolarious's door, hoping that her brother was still in there.

"Come in!" called her brother and Amanda entered. Amanda found him putting on his shirt, a white one with gold embroidery around his collar. Amanda looked at him for a moment, and smiled.

"How do I look?" asked Nicolarious, turning around.

"Very nice," answered Amanda, "How about me?" Amanda turned, modeling off her dress.

"Like a princess," said Nicolarious with a smile, "Why were the trumpets sounding?"

"I think the Bishop arrived," answered Amanda, "So in that case, we should hurry down stairs if you want to meet him." Nicolarious walked out of his room, with Amanda following him. The two siblings wandered down to the Entrance Hall, where they saw Arthur and the Knights already greeting the Bishop. To Amanda's surprise, at the Bishops side was a man, a little older than herself, greeting the King as well. Amanda walked down to the group, and stood in between Galahad and Gawain.

"Who's the man with the Bishop?" asked Amanda quietly.

"The Bishops nephew, Joseph," answered Galahad, saying Joseph's name with distaste.

"What kind of name is Joseph anyway?" asked Gawain angrily. Amanda looked at the two of them and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. What had Joseph done to make them say his name the way they did? Maybe it was just because he was related to the Bishop.

"Joseph is Jesus' father's name. His uncle_ is_ a Bishop of the Catholic faith," said Amanda.

"Ah," said Arthur, "Nicolarious, Amanda, please, come here." Amanda looked at Arthur, stunned that he was calling the two of them over to meet the Bishop.

_What is he doing? Has he forgotten already what I told him this afternoon?_ Amanda asked herself. Yet, Amanda walked over to Arthur obediently, and stood at his side, her head held high, ready to look the Bishop in the face.

"Bishop Ahias," said Arthur, "This is Amanda and Nicolarious." Amanda curtsied and Nicolarious nodded. Amanda looked the man straight in his brown eyes, and hoped her glare went right through his soul. Amanda felt Nicolarious tense up, for he had despised this man for a long time, knowing what he had done to his sister. Amanda wanted to spit on his nice, clean white robes, and rip out his grey hair, and stab out his wondering brown eyes.

"Lovely to meet you," he said, averting his eyes away from Amanda's and back to Arthur. Amanda and Nicolarious stepped back and Amanda let out the breath she had been holding in. Amanda looked around the room, waiting for Arthur to finish talking to the Bishop and invite him to dinner. It was a peculiar feeling, but Amanda felt as if someone was watching her. Looking around the room, she saw the Bishops nephew Joseph staring at her. He smiled and Amanda looked away, watching the Bishop and Arthur go to the hall where the celebration was being held.

"We are having a celebration tonight, Bishop Ahias; it is one of my Knights, Gawain's, birthday today. You are just in time," Amanda heard Arthur say. Bishop Ahias looked back, but not at Gawain. He was looking at Amanda, and Amanda was looking at him. He smiled and Amanda wanted to be sick. The knights followed the Bishops nephew Joseph up the stairs, who was following his uncle and Arthur.

"Damn," whispered Gawain, "Why does he have to be here on my birthday?" Amanda chuckled softly and sighed, her past seeming much like her present.

* * *

The celebration was well under way, and Amanda was looking around the room for Gawain, who she thought would be with his lover. Spotting him with Bors and Galahad, and Verona, Amanda walked over pleasantly.

"Ah," said Bors, "Amanda, are you enjoying yourself?" Bors was obviously drunk, and Verona was rolling her eyes at her lover.

"When are you going to marry that poor woman?" asked Galahad. Bors looked at him and his eyes widened.

"Whenever I damn feel like it," he said calmly. Amanda laughed.

"Gawain," she said, "Where is this amazing girl of yours?" Gawain looked around the room and pointed behind her.

"Behind you, walking over now," he answered. Amanda turned to see a beautiful woman with red curly hair and brown eyes walking toward the group.

"Amanda," said Gawain, "this is the love of my life Aalya. Aalya, this is Amanda." Aalya smiled at Amanda.

"So this is the girl you never stop talking about, the one he rescued," said Aalya.

"Never stops talking about me?" said Amanda, "All I ever hear about is you!" Aalya smiled at Amanda, and sat down next to Gawain. Amanda sat down in between Galahad and Nicolarious. Amanda listened to the conversation for a moment or two, but then looked at Galahad, who hadn't said anything yet.

"Galahad," Amanda whispered while the others were talking, "what is wrong?" Galahad looked up at her, and leaned in closer to her.

"Come with me," he whispered. Galahad rose, as did Amanda and she followed him out of the hall, down a few corridors and out of the palace, into the courtyard Amanda had never seen before. Galahad stopped and faced her, anger written in his eyes.

"What is it Galahad?" Amanda asked again.

"Him," said Galahad.

"Who?" Amanda asked. Galahad inhaled deeply before answering.

"Joseph," he answered her. Amanda raised her eyebrows in surprise, wondering how a man who just got here had already gotten Galahad mad.

"What did Joseph do?" Amanda asked calmly, trying to sooth the angry Knight. Galahad sat down on a bench near by and slouched, his eyebrows knitted together and frowning. Amanda sat down next to him, searching his face for an answer.

"Threatened me," answered Galahad finally. Amanda's face turned form surprised to confused, and waited for Galahad to continue, "He said that if I didn't keep my eyes to myself, I wouldn't have any to see with."

"What in God's name is that supposed to mean?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know," Galahad replied angrily, "I guess I was looking at something that I wasn't supposed to, but I don't know." Galahad let out a huff, and crossed his arms over his chest. Amanda's mind was racing, yet again.

"Well, don't hold yourself back from enjoying this celebration because a stupid stuck up pig like that said something that only a dunce would say," said Amanda. Galahad gave her a weak smile and sighed once more.

"I suppose you're right," he said, "come, I owe it to Gawain. It is his birthday after all." Galahad stood, as did Amanda, and they walked back to the celebration.

_Working on Chapter 9 you guys, it'll be up soon. Review!_


	9. Memories Revived

Chapter 9: Memories Revived

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? Oh, by the way, there is nothing historically accurate about this story. It's just a bunch of made up (my own and Arthur's people) people in my story.

The rest of the night went on as planned, minus the two extra guests, and Amanda having to leave early due to Nicolarious being tired and not feeling well. The next morning, however, was not what Amanda hadplanned for. Waking with the sun in her eyes, Amanda dressed quickly in a white dress, and went to check on her brother. Leaving her room, Amanda walked briskly, but unfortunately, saw Bishop Ahias heading her way, alone. Amanda stood in front of her door and tried to think of something quick. He heart beat speeding up; Amanda decided to walk back to her room and wait until he left. Reentering her room, Amanda sat down at her vanity and picked up her brush, trying to get it through her mess of curls.

_Please, please, please do not knock on my door_, thought Amanda. But it was too late. The knock came and Amanda closed her eyes, _Well, I can't ignore him._

"You need to face your past once in a while," Amanda heard her mothers voice echo in her head. She remembered when she said that. Amanda's old friend moved back into her old village, but the two had left each other withunkind words. Taking a deep breath and calling herself back from her memories, Amanda found her voice.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Arthur," said a deep voice. Amanda sighed, relieved.

"Come in," she called. Arthur entered, looking a bit confused.

"Since when did you start asking who it was?" he asked her.

"Since I saw Bishop Ahias walking down this hall," Amanda answered.

"Oh," said Arthur, "Well, I wanted to show you something." Amanda rose and gave Arthur a curious look.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"I can't tell you, someone made me promise not to, they said it was a surprise," Arthur answered with a smile.

"Oh," said Amanda, "Well, in that case, lead me to it." Amanda followed Arthur out of her room and down a few halls, and then he turned to face her.

"You have to close you eyes now," he said. Amanda gave him a confused look and sighed.

"Very well," she said, closing her eyes. She felt Arthur take her hand, and he led her away. It seemed like a long walk, and Amanda grew more and more confused with every turn they took.

"Arthur," Amanda said laughing a bit, "Where are you leading me?"

"We're almost there," he answered and his pace quickened. Suddenly, they stopped, and Arthur let go of Amanda's hand. Amanda turned her head, listening for Arthur.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in her ear. Amanda opened her eyes, and nearly fell over from shock.

"Nicolarious told me you were fond of reading, and learning, ever since you came home from Rome. So, It's merely a start, but I think these few books will hold you until some more come in from Rome," Arthur explained. Amanda was speechless, and for a girl like her, that didn't occur very often. Amanda stared at the beautiful room, with shelves and shelves, not yet fill with books. Along the eastern wall were stain glass windows, which bore pictures of Knights, of horses, of blue people, which Amanda assumed to be Woads. There were six of these windows, each filling the room with the mid-day sun. Amanda turned around to face Arthur, who had a huge smile across his face.

"Guinevere and I started it, a year before she died, and after she passed away, I had the room locked up. But Nicolarious mentioned it to me two days ago that you always told him about the wonderful books in Rome and all the things you could learn since he was able to understand you. He told me you loved to read, and I told him about this room. He begged it of me to show you, so here you are, your own place to learn and read as much as you please," explained Arthur. Amanda sighed and could only stare at Arthur, "I didn't realize this would have that much of an affect on you." Amanda laughed and looked around the room one more time.

"Arthur, this is amazing," she said.

"I didn't think you were in Rome that long to learn how to read," said Arthur.

"I wasn't," Amanda said, "But once I left, even though traumatized, I was astonished at all the things you could learn. My father saw how much I loved it, and he taught me all the things they taught in Rome. I still remember the nights when he and I would sit by the fire and he would either help me read, teach me arithmetic, or ask me my thoughts about things going on in Rome. Those were my moments. I'd give anything to have them back for just one night." Amanda finished the last statement quietly, and looked down at her shoes. Arthur took a step closer, and lifted up her chin, to find a small tear rolling down her pink cheek. Arthur wiped it away and looked Amanda in the eyes.

"You can't deny the past Amanda," he said gently, "But you must live into your future. Was it not you who said that your past was your past, and you'd rather leave it there?"

"But, if I leave my past behind me, what if I forget about those times?" Amanda asked softly.

"I promise you, you won't. You don't need to hold on to it forever, but I promise you, you won't forget moments like that, spent so dearly," Arthur said, "You won't forget the happy memories, but you won't forget the ones of pain either. You can't wallow in your past forever. It's not healthy, especially for a lively girl like you." Amanda smiled and Arthur wiped away her final tear, and let go of Amanda's chin.

"This place is amazing Arthur," Amanda said again, "Thank you for allowing me to use it." Arthur smiled.

"It is I who should be thanking you," he said. Amanda gave him a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"You opened up these doors. Those doors would have remained locked forever if you hadn't come along. My heart would have continued to shut out this place that was intended for so much good," explained Arthur. Amanda smile and turned to the few shelves that held books. Searching through the titles, Amanda ran her fingers along the bindings. Suddenly, Amanda remembered Nicolarious.

"Oh my Gosh, I completely forgot!" exclaimed Amanda as she headed for the door.

"What is it Amanda?" asked Arthur.

"I was going to check on Nicolarious this morning because he didn't feel well last night. Then all of this happened and I totally forgot!" explained Amanda as she left the room with Arthur in pursuit. Amanda broke into a run and headed up to Nicolarious's room. Reaching it after a few minutes of running, Amanda knocked on the door, panting. Arthur came up behind her a moment later.

"Don't ever do that again," he said as Amanda walked into the room, "You scared the daylights out of me." Amanda smiled and then looked at Nicolarious, who was still sound asleep. She walked over to his bedside and felt his forehead. His head felt warm to her touch.

"Arthur," she whispered, "come feel his forehead, I can't tell if he's warm, or my fingers are just cold." Arthur came and felt the boy's forehead gently.

"He's fine. Probably just tired from the celebration," said Arthur quietly. He nodded his head to the door, and Amanda agreed it was best to leave her brother alone for now.

* * *

Lunch came soon after that, and Amanda walked down to lunch with Galahad, who had gone upstairs to fetch her. As they entered the room, the found lunch already under way, and that Joseph was sitting in Amanda's seat. Seating herself next to Gawain, Amanda began to eat, listening to the conversation going on between Arthur and the Bishop.

"Your Majesty," said Bishop Ahias, "The Pope and the Emperor wish me to tell you that you must either return the land to Rome, or renounce your citizen ship from Rome. I would advise you to do the former, because if you don't give the land back, then Rome will send an army." Amanda saw Arthur almost choke on his food at the Bishops last statement, and much to her surprise, Arthur began to laugh.

"Tell me Bishop," said Arthur, "Why should I give land back to those who didn't care about it only four years ago? You can tell your Pope and Bishop that I renounce my citizenship, and to send as big of an army they can, it's nothing my men can't handle." The Bishop gave Arthur an appalled look. Leaving the room, Bishop Ahias slammed the door behind him, and Joseph was quick to go.

"Some man of God," said Gawain. A long silence passed over the group, and then Amanda cleared her throat.

"Where is Bors?" she asked timidly, hoping she wouldn't get snapped at due to the ruckus the Bishop caused.

"He went home with Verona," answered Galahad with a smile.

"Oh," said Amanda. Arthur then cleared his throat and stared angrily at the door. Amanda looked at him for a moment, but then returned to her lunch, thinking about the Bishop.

"Excuse me," she said, "I'm going to check on my brother." Amanda left the tension filled room, relaxing after she left. While slowly wondering up the stairs to her brother's room, she heard someone call her name.

"Lady Amanda! Lady Amanda wait!" Amanda turned to see Joseph jogging after her, and Amanda paused. She greeted him with a smile when he reached her side. This was the first time she got a good look at the mysterious man.

"I'm afraid I have to apologize for my uncle's behavior at lunch today. He's very angry with your king, but I agree with your king," said Joseph. Amanda's eyes widened with surprise.

"Well Joseph," said Amanda continuing up the stairs, "I'm afraid that you're apologizing to the wrong person entirely, I am not the one who rules this country." Joseph walked with her, and smiled when she finished. A silence passed between them as they finish climbing the stairs.

"My uncle believes he knows you, is that true?" asked Joseph. Amanda gave him a look of shock, "I apologize for my bluntness, he just never stops talking about how he thinks he knows you." Amanda sighed and shook her head no.

"No, I don't think your uncle and I have ever met. Not that I remember anyway," Amanda lied.

"Oh, he must be mistaken," said Joseph. Amanda turned to face him, reaching Nicolarious's room, and looked Joseph in his brown eyes.

"Well, you must excuse me now, and I suppose it would be best if you went and apologized to King Arthur," said Amanda, reaching for the door knob.

"I'll see you then Lady Amanda," said Joseph. Amanda nodded and he left her. Making sure he was out of her sight, Amanda entered Nicolarious's room, to find him lying awake in his bed.

"Good morning Amanda," said her brother.

"More like good afternoon, Nicolarious," said Amanda, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," answered Nicolarious, "Better than last night anyhow." Amanda smiled and patted her brother's arm.

"That's good news. Well, when you're ready, lunch is waiting for you downstairs," said Amanda, "Until then; if you're still tired, go to sleep. Otherwise, get dressed, eat lunch, and Gawain said he'd be waiting in the library for you."

"So he showed you did he?" asked Nicolarious with a wide smile.

"Yes, Arthur showed me that marvelous room," answered Amanda.

"I knew you'd like it," said Nicolarious. Amanda smiled and kissed her brother on his forehead.

"I loved it," she answered. Nicolarious sat up and rose out of his bed, and Amanda left him. Walking back to her room, Amanda was happy that her brother was well again. Amanda walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Walking over to her vanity, Amanda opened her mother's old jewelry box, and lifted out her favorite necklace. Looking up into her mirror however, made Amanda gasp and drop the chain. His hand flew over her mouth and his other around her waist. Amanda was looking into the brown eyes of Bishop Ahias.

"I knew I recognized you," he whispered into her ear, "My have you grown. Even more beautiful than I had imagined. And I have been imagining about you since the day you left me in Rome. Tell me, Lady Amanda, do you love him? Oh, I think you do. I can see it in your eyes. In your beautiful, wanting eyes," His hand began to wander higher and higher along her body, finally reaching her breasts, "But how does it feel to love a man, a _King_, who doesn't love you back? It must burn right through your precious soul like a hot iron rod. Hmm? Well, before I leave you, remember," he paused to lick her neck, "that if you're ever in need of company, I am here for you." He left immediately, leaving Amanda wallowing in her memories, collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down her face from fright.

* * *

_Soguys,how'd you like it?Wellreview and I'll have the next few chapters up in a bit. _


	10. The After Math

Chapter 10: The After Math

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill….

**Note: **Hey y'all! I absolutely _loved_ reading your reviews! Well, my original intent on this chapter was to reveal a new side of some of the characters, but we'll see how it plays out.

* * *

Amanda sat in her room for the next few hours, to afraid to move. Her body felt numb, and her mind was thoughtless. After she finished crying, traumatized by the man who had done it to her before, Amanda stared blankly at the wall opposite of her, replaying the scene over and over again, remembering every detail about what he had said. Nothing came to her. No feelings, no thoughts, no words, nothing. When night had fallen, Amanda was still sitting on the floor of her room, her eyes red from crying so much, and her body shaking uncontrollably from fear. Even when a knock came at her door, Amanda didn't respond.

"Amanda, it's Arthur. Please open up the door," he said, calling through the door, "I know you're in there, I've looked everywhere else. Please, open the door Amanda. Poor Nicolarious is out here worried sick about you. Open up the door!" he cried, pounding it hard with his fist. Amanda didn't budge. It was as if she couldn't even hear him, numb to the world. Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, and then looked down the hall. Seeing Joseph coming down the hall and entering his room, Arthur suddenly had a thought. He looked back at Amanda's closed door, and then reached for the door knob. Entering the room, he saw Amanda on the floor, totally motionless, staring off into space.

"Oh my God, Amanda," he said. Kneeling down at her side, Arthur took a close look at her. Her red eyes, her ruffled hair, her tear stained face, her trembling body, and her solemn face, Arthur moved in front of her. Blocking her gaze from the wall, Amanda looked up at Arthur. She didn't say anything, but she didn't let go of his gaze. Amanda's breathing sped up and she let the fresh tears flow from her eyes.

"I had just walked into my room," she said softly, "and I was putting on a necklace, and I saw him. And he, he-" but Amanda couldn't continue. She lowered her head and let her tears fall. Arthur came closer, trying to embrace her, but Amanda shied away from his outstretched arms, "Don't. You have to let me finish telling you what he did," said Amanda softly, and Arthur nodded, "He came up behind me quicker than I could react. He put his hand over my mouth, and- and then he was whispering in my ear about how he remembered who I was and that-" she paused, deciding not to tell Arthur what the Bishop had said about Arthur, "that if I ever needed company, he'd be here for the next few days." Amanda wiped the tears from her face slowly, rubbing so hard that she left red marks on her face. Arthur closed his eyes, his anger rising. It was his fault. He promised her that he wouldn't let any harm come to her, and that he wouldn't let that man of God lay one hand on her. He had failed, he had failed Amanda. The sweet, kind, gentle, innocent young woman in front of him, whom he promised a simple promise to, was hurt, and traumatized by the one man who could ever really harm her. Arthur stood up, and angrily walked out of her room and left Amanda in a befuddled state of mind.

* * *

It was late in the night, but Amanda was still awake. She had managed to lay herself on her bed, but didn't do anything after that. Sleep simply would not come to her. Her mind slowly began to kick in, but only tidbits, getting beyond what happened with the Bishop. It rarely worked though. Everything she thought about related back to the Bishop. Arthur, however, was a totally different subject. Closing her eyes for a moment, Amanda sighed. Then, she sat up on the edge of her bed, thinking of a place where she could go. Rising to her feet, Amanda silently left her room, and headed down to the library.

_He said I could use it_, Amanda reasoned with her doubtful mind. Reaching the library, Amanda quietly opened the door and walked in. Taking a book off the shelf, and a seat at a table, Amanda opened up to the first page. Suddenly, behind her, the book next to the book she took fell down off the shelf.

"Who goes there?" asked someone. Amanda looked up, startled. It didn't sound like the Bishop.

"Amanda," she answered. She saw a dark figure light a torch near them, lifting their veil of darkness, and showing themselves to be Joseph. Amanda sighed, and picked up the book, replacing it back on the shelf.

"You startled me," said Amanda. Joseph was now lighting a torch behind her, and smiling.

"You startled me," he answered. Amanda smiled weakly, and returned to her book, which she could now see.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked, and Amanda parted her sight from the words for a moment.

"I can't seem to find any sleep," she answered truthfully, "you?" She heard Joseph sigh, and she looked up at him.

"My uncle is troubling my mind with folly about Rome. He thinks it's such a perfect place, but I see it with plain eyes, for what it really is, and it is far from perfect," answered Joseph. Amanda tilted her head to the side, captivated by the man she barely knew, "My uncle keeps telling me that my future lies in Rome, but I cannot see it. I want to live some place where I will actually be of help to someone, not just in the way, or another person that someone works for. If anything I would rather stay here. I love it here. Rome can't touch here." Amanda looked back down at her book, and sighed.

"You'd be surprised," she said. Amanda closed her eyes for a moment, knowing the power of Rome was crumbling. With the Huns on their way, they didn't have time to fight Arthur, but they did have time to send their 'men of God' over to make it even harder to get this country started and running. The silence between them obviously became boring for Joseph, and he excused himself from the room. Amanda sat there, eyes closed, mind blank, listening to her heart beating.

"God," she whispered, "light my path. I feel that it is hidden from me. Help me recover it. I can't seem to get my mind past my memories. Not just of Bishop Ahias, but of my parents, and the hardships I've already gone through. I know you ask your people to be enthusiastic about life, but I just can't seem to find my spirit. Please, help me regain my strength." Amanda opened her eyes, and closed the book in front of her. Placing it back on the shelf, Amanda turned her vacant thoughts to Arthur. She didn't fully understand why he had left her earlier that evening. Had she done something wrong? Did he simply not care? It just wasn't adding up. Slouching back into her chair, Amanda put her head in her hand and finally felt sleep taking her. Willingly, Amanda closed her eyes once again, not t wake until the sun rose.

* * *

_There was a heavy fog all about her. The sounds of men crying out, and horses galloping around her forced Amanda to search with her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. Suddenly, out of the mist, a man was slowly limping towards her. When he came close enough to see, Amanda gasped when she saw Arthur with an arrow through his chest. Amanda ran forward when he fell to his knee. Holding his body in her arms, he looked up at her. He smiled and opened his mouth to say something…._

Amanda opened her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She looked around the room, the library where she had fallen asleep. The sun was pouring through the stain glass windows, filling the room with tons of colors on the floor. Amanda realized it was morning, but wasn't ready to face the day. She wasn't ready to face anything at the moment. Gathering herself back, Amanda rubbed her eyes and left the library. Aimlessly walking about the palace, Amanda decided to respond to her grumbling stomach and go see if breakfast was still being served. It couldn't have been _that_ late in the morning. Slowly walking down the corridors and halls that led to the round table, Amanda rubbed her eyes, hoping they weren't too red from all the crying and lack of sleep from last night. When she reached the door entering the room with the round table, Amanda took in a deep breath, and entered. Opening the door and peering into the room, Amanda saw Galahad, Nicolarious and Arthur seated at the table, eating silently. Walking in and closing the door behind her, all three of them looked up at her. Nicolarious and Galahad greeted her with a smile, but Arthur merely looked at her.

"You look very tired," said Galahad as she took her seat and a plate of food was put in front of her.

"I didn't sleep very well last night," Amanda replied truthfully.

"Where were you this morning? I went into your room and you weren't there," asked Nicolarious.

"I was in the library, thinking some things over," answered Amanda, taking a bit of her eggs. She heard Nicolarious say "oh" and return to his meal.

"Where's Gawain?" Amanda asked.

"He went home with Aalya last night," answered Galahad. Amanda nodded and continued to eat silently. She didn't dare look at Arthur, afraid that he would lash out at her or something along those lines. Nicolarious was the only one without a problem in the room. Galahad was angry, Amanda hurt, and Arthur, well, something was wrong with Arthur. At that exact moment, as Amanda was thinking about that, Joseph walked in, confusing the atmosphere even more. He was not alright either, he was probably as angry as Galahad.

"Your Majesty," he said, "I am not here to stay, but I must tell you one thing. I have decided no to leave with my uncle when he goes. I ask your permission to stay here in Britain and be of service to you." Arthur looked at him; they all looked at him in surprise. Arthur looked down at the table for a moment, then back up to Joseph.

"Very well," said Arthur. Amanda looked at Galahad, who was fuming, gripping his fork so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Joseph went on thanking Arthur, but Amanda blocked him out, returning to her breakfast. If Joseph was to stay, these people sitting at the table now were in for a long ride.

* * *

_Okay guys, so what'd you think? I'm dieing to know. I'll have 11 up soon! _


	11. Saved At Last

Chapter 11: Saved at Last

Disclaimer: Blah…blah….blah…

* * *

A month passed before Amanda felt totally comfortable again. Bishop Ahias would be leaving soon, much to Amanda's, and everybody else's, content. The fact that Joseph was staying had little effect on anybody, let alone Galahad. For Amanda however, much of her life now was spent either in her room, with Nicolarious, or in the library. Usually being alone, Amanda had her own time to do what she please, which was usually rubbing her aching head, strained eyes, and thinking various. Arthur still hadn't said a word to her, and not a word escaped from her lips to him. Every time she would see him, and he would see her, he would turn around and walk in the other direction, or start speaking to someone near by. Gawain had been teaching Nicolarious, and had left a week ago to teach him to track, and to meet the Woads. Amanda was also now worrying about Nicolarious and Gawain, praying they wouldn't get hurt. One day, during the week after Nicolarious and Gawain had left; Amanda was walking around the palace, searching for something to do. However, her aimless wandering had led her back to her room, and she walked in, hoping to find some sleep. Walking towards her bed, Amanda felt someone touch her shoulder. Turning, she saw Bishop Ahias standing behind her, with a wide grin. She had seen that grin before, and her heart beat sped up. Before she could do anything, the Bishop revealed a dagger he had hidden in his robes. Holding it to Amanda's throat, he pushed back to the bed, and she sat.

"Lonely are we?" he asked. Bishop Ahias pushed Amanda down, moving the dagger away and climbing on top of her. Amanda pushed him away, punching him in the eye, and screamed as he held onto her arm.

"Help!" she screamed, and Bishop Ahias pulled her back to the bed, punching her in the stomach.

"Shut up!" he said. Amanda pushed away his constantly grabbing hands.

"Help me! Somebody! Help!" she screamed again. Amanda felt a surge of pain on her face, as the Bishop slapped her, and her hopes were beginning to diminish. Suddenly, the sound of wood hitting stone sounded loud and clear, and a deep voice spoke.

"Get off of her! Get off of Amanda now, Bishop Ahias," the man said. Amanda took advantage of the off guard Bishop and punched him in the nose. He fell heavily to the floor, holding his bleeding nose. Amanda sat up to see Arthur there, sword drawn and anger written on his face. He looked up at Amanda, and Amanda rush forward over to him. She stood close to his side as the Bishop rose, and Joseph came rushing to the door.

"Tell me one thing, _Your Highness_," Bishop Ahias spat, "does this slut provide you with pleasure ever night? Or it she just amusing to look at?" Arthur stepped forward and placed his blade to the Bishop's throat.

"You tell me, _Bishop_, man of God," Arthur said angrily, "Why you choose to rape innocent girls. Is it in the name of God? Go home to Rome; find your own girls there. This girl is far from a slut. You are far from something too. Your promised seat in Heaven."

"If it's promised," retaliated the Bishop, "then I may, and _will_, do what I please."

"Then I'll make sure you wind up in Hell," said Arthur.

"You still haven't answered my question, Arthur," said the Bishop, "does she provide you pleasure?" Arthur's eyes narrowed and he held the blade closer to the Bishop's neck.

"No. But if she ever does," answered Arthur, "It'll be more pleasure than you'll ever receive." The Bishop huffed and Arthur removed his blade.

"Go," said Arthur, "Get out of my country. Off of my island. Go home to Rome." The Bishop took one last look at Amanda, and left the room. Joseph didn't move when he walked by, causing his uncle to ram into his shoulder. But Joseph's strong build didn't budge, while the Bishop lost his balance and fell to the floor. Arthur turned to Amanda, and sheathed his blade.

"Forgive me Amanda," he said. Amanda looked up at him in confusion.

"For what?" she asked. Arthur took a side glance at Joseph, and then looked back at Amanda.

"Come with me," he said. He took Amanda's hand and led her out on to the wall.

"Forgive you for what?" Amanda asked again when he stopped.

"For not keeping my promise," answered Arthur. Amanda knitted her eyebrows together, and thought about what he was saying. Remembering, Amanda sighed and looked up at him.

"Arthur, Bishop Ahias is a sly person. Unless you stood at my door every hour of the day, you couldn't have protected me form him, even if you did promise," said Amanda gently.

"No, no, no," said Arthur, "I promised you no harm would come to you and look at what he's done to you!" Amanda placed her hands on his shoulder, causing him to calm slightly.

"What are you so mad about?" asked Amanda calmly.

"The fact that I couldn't protect you from that man," said Arthur.

"Arthur, you can't protect everyone from everything. God wanted that to happen. Arthur, you believe that He does everything for a reason. You will soon discover why He wanted it so. In the mean time, do not fret over me, of all people. You have hundreds of others to worry about. I am one girl. Please Arthur," Amanda said, "do not be harsh on yourself for something you couldn't stop." Arthur looked at her, and she looked back, an almost pleading look in her eyes.

"You're not saying this because you are a proud person, are you?" he asked. Amanda chuckled and shook her head.

"No Arthur," she answered. She removed her hands from Arthur's shoulders, and smiled at him, "Besides, you did just save me from that man." Arthur smiled and placed his hand on the side of her cheek.

"I can't believe he did this to you. You look terribly ill. Forgive me for not paying enough attention to you," said Arthur gently. Amanda laughed and looked at him.

"Why do you feel like you have to apologize for everything wrong with me?" asked Amanda.

"Because I haven't spoken to you since that night I found you in your room. I was upset," said Arthur. Amanda sighed and leaned into his hand.

"Arthur, really," she said, "you not talking to me were the least of my worries at the time. True, it did bother me, but not as much as Bishop Ahias did." Amanda removed her head from his hand and Arthur drew back. Amanda smiled and turned to face outside the wall, watching the Bishops carriage and soldiers leave hastily.

"Why did you let Joseph stay?" Amanda asked. Arthur walked up beside her and watched the same scene.

"Because, I saw that he was in pain, and I would rather see him aspire here than go back to Rome with that pig," answered Arthur. Amanda nodded, but her thoughts were far off.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Arthur after a long silence. Amanda looked at him, and bit her lower lip.

"Remember when I told you about how I had a feeling that there was another reason for Bishop Ahias's stay?" Amanda asked, and Arthur nodded, "Maybe Joseph is the other reason."

"Reason for what?" Arthur asked. Amanda shook her head.

"I don't know. Maybe just to let his nephew stay. But maybe so Joseph could spy on us," Amanda answered. She followed it with a shrug, letting go of it. The Bishop's carriage disappeared into the distance, and Arthur and Amanda went back inside, while Amanda thought about what she had just said.

* * *

The next two days passed quickly, with Amanda and Arthur spending most of their free time together, like two friends reunited after a very long time. Galahad, however, had left them to spend time alone, still troubled about what Joseph had said to him. Joseph spent his time exploring the city, adapting to his new home. On the third day after Arthur saved Amanda, the two were in the library, putting new books up on the shelves that had just arrived from Rome.

"I can't wait to read all of these," said Amanda, flipping through a book on the Arts. Arthur smiled at her, and walked over to see what book she was looking at.

"Ah," he said, "The arts. Hmm, are you interested in the Arts?" Amanda nodded and closed the book, placing it back on the shelf.

"Did you see any while you were in Rome?" he asked. Amanda nodded.

"The first night we were there, my father took me to see a play. I can't remember what it was about, but I loved it," she answered. Arthur pulled out a book and placed it on a table.

"This is what I love," he said. Amanda walked over to see a book of arithmetic lying in Arthur's hands.

"Arithmetic?" she asked. Arthur nodded, a wide grin spread across his face. Amanda smiled and picked up a new pile of books to put on the shelves. Arthur placed the book back and put the last pile of books away. Stepping back and admiring the shelves, Amanda and Arthur smiled at each other. Amanda took a seat at a table, and Arthur sat across form her. Silence passed between them and Amanda looked up at the windows, letting the afternoon sun light the room.

"Why did you fight for Rome?" Amanda asked. Arthur looked at her in surprise, but then smiled.

"I fought for a country I thought believed in what I believed. I thought I would be helping Rome make every man equal, but I shouldn't have been so blind," answered Arthur. Amanda nodded in understanding and rested her head in her hand.

"Do you believe in that?" Arthur asked her.

"Believe in what?" asked Amanda.

"In equality for all people?" Arthur asked.

"Of course. I am no better than you, and you are no better than a man in your country," answered Amanda. Arthur smiled at her answer.

"I totally agree," he said, "Finally, someone who shares my views."

"What about the Knights?" Amanda asked, surprised at what he said.

"Of course they agree with me, but not the way you do," answered Arthur. Amanda nodded, and rose, reaching for a book off the shelf.

"Tell me why you're so interested in Arithmetic," she said.

* * *

_Okay guys, you know what to do. _


	12. Findings from Wounds

Chapter 12: Findings from Wounds

Disclaimer: So, no, I don't own him, and I own her….so tired of that….

* * *

After Arthur had explained to Amanda why he loved arithmetic, Amanda began to see a side of Arthur she had never seen before. Not only was he entirely enthusiastic about something, but he had been more lively than she had ever seen him. After they had spent hours in the library talking about their favorite subject, authors, and everything else, Arthur had decided it would be better for Amanda if he taught her some sword techniques to use if she was in danger.

"That is," he said with a smile, "if I am not around to help." He led her down to the courtyard where Galahad had led her the night he told her about Joseph's threat. Handing Amanda a sword, Arthur walked to the center of the yard, beckoning Amanda to follow. She walked forward, facing Arthur, sword in hand.

"Now," he said, "Let's just see how well you can handle a sword." He took a slight swing at her left leg, and Amanda slammed her sword against him. He gave her a challenging smile, and moved his sword toward her arm. Amanda blocked that one with ease, and took a swing at Arthur's leg. He looked at her, swing blocked and eyebrows raised, and put two hands on his sword. Amanda did the same, and took a few steps back. The clanking of their swords went on for at least a quarter of an hour before Amanda was ready to make her move. Spinning out of her last block, Amanda then put the hilt of the sword in her right hand, and all very quickly, blocked Arthur's blow and held got her sword to his throat.

"Very good," he said, stepping away from Amanda's blade, his hands up to say he quit, "Where did you learn all that?" Amanda smiled and put her blade down.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't swing a blade," Amanda answered, "My father taught me when he was teaching Nicolarious how to fight. I fell in love with it, and I yearned to do it as well." Arthur nodded in understanding, as Amanda took a seat on the ground beside his feet. Sitting down next to her, Arthur took her blade from her, resting it beside his.

"You know, your father didn't say one word to me while he was here," said Arthur. Amanda smiled and chuckled a bit.

"He never did say much. He only really talked to me, Nicolarious and my mother. He was very shy, but funny when he warmed up to you. Very, very sarcastic," Amanda replied.

"I see you didn't inherit that, nor Nicolarious," said Arthur. Amanda gave him a crazed look and began to laugh.

"No, Nicolarious didn't, but I did. My mother used to scold me all the time for being so sarcastic," said Amanda.

"If never heard you say anything sarcastic," said Arthur, looking at her surprised at what she was telling him.

"I think it's because when I was with the Saxons, every time I'd say something smart, they'd hit me. They must have beaten the sarcasm out of me," said Amanda.

"Damn Saxons," said Arthur under his breath after a pause. Amanda sighed and looked up at the sky. It was sunset, and the clouds were painted pink, orange, purple, red and yellow, creating one huge mass of beauty.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Arthur softly.

"Yes," answered Amanda.

"Amanda! Arthur!" called someone. The two looked down from the sky and to the doorway to see Galahad there running towards them.

"What is it Galahad?" asked Arthur.

"It's Joseph," said Galahad, "He's been hurt." Amanda gasped and they stood up, following the running Galahad to where the injured Joseph lay. Galahad led them to a set of stairs, with Joseph's body lying on them, face down, not moving.

"Oh my God," said Amanda rushing forward. She turned his body over to see a barely conscious Joseph with blood pouring from a wound on his head.

"Arthur, fetch bandages," she said in a hurried voice. Arthur left immediately.

"I'll go get some ointment and water to clean it out," said Galahad, leaving her side. Amanda struggled to lay Joseph's head in her lap and to turn his body all the way over. Completing the task, Amanda shook his hand to help keep him awake. However, when she did put her hand in his, her palm touched something hard and cold, nestled in Joseph's hand. Stretching out his fingers, Amanda revealed a small metal tube. Looking around, Amanda took it out of his hand and looked at it more closely.

"Joseph," she whispered, "Joseph." No response. She lifted the tube closer to her face, and noticed that the top half was slightly opened. Curiosity getting the better of her, Amanda began to open the tube, but heard footsteps coming down the hall. Shoving the tube into her pocket and looking down the hall, she saw Arthur running towards her with bandages, and she soon heard Galahad coming from behind her with water and ointment. Taking some water from Galahad, she rubbed it on Joseph's cut, wiping away the blood with a cloth Arthur had gotten her. The rubbing caused Joseph to open his eyes and look around, but obviously without much comprehension.

"Joseph," Amanda said quietly, "Joseph can you hear me?" Reaching for some more water, and placing it on Joseph's wound, he winced.

"Yes," he answered, "I can hear you fine Lady Amanda." Amanda smiled, now putting some ointment on the cloth and rubbing it on Joseph's wound.

"Good," she said still as soft as before, "What happened to you Joseph?" He closed his eyes for a moment, as Amanda finished with the ointment and unraveled the bandages.

"I fell," he said quietly.

"Oh, well, you must have fallen pretty hard. You have a huge cut on your head," said Amanda gently.

"I know," said Joseph, "I can feel it." Amanda smiled and wrapped the bandage around his head, as gently as she could. Had Amanda looked up away from her task, she would have seen Arthur staring at her, hurt written in his eyes. Had Amanda looked away from her task and behind her, she would have seen Galahad staring at Joseph, angry that he was getting attention, obviously sharing something with Joseph that Arthur and Amanda didn't know of. Galahad turned his body away, catching a glimpse of the hurting Arthur. Galahad had seen this look only twice before on Arthur's face. It was when Lancelot had died, and when Guinevere had died. Galahads first assumption was that he was looking at Joseph and became even angrier that Arthur was feeling bad for Joseph, but taking a second look, he saw that Arthur was indeed _not_ looking at Joseph. Arthur was looking at Amanda, and Galahad immediately understood why.

"There," said Amanda quietly, "all done." Joseph looked up at her, his dark brown curls falling in his face. Amanda met his light brown eyes. Smiling, Amanda helped him sit up, and then, she herself rose. Joseph sat on the floor for a moment, and then slowly rose, almost as tall as Arthur.

"You're alright now I suppose?" asked Arthur.

"I'm better now that I've had the help of this fine young lady," said Joseph. Amanda felt herself go slightly pink.

"A fine young lady she is," said Arthur, looking at her. Amanda was taken aback by what Arthur said, but still felt herself blush even more.

"Anyone else hungry?" asked Galahad. Amanda laughed and turned to face Galahad.

"I am," she said.

"I am too," said Joseph.

"Well," said Arthur, "I'm sure it's time for dinner anyway. Shall we?" The other three nodded, following Arthur back to the room with the round table. When they got there, they took their seats, and dinner was served to them. Joseph was slow with his movements, doing as Amanda advised him so. Conversation was flowing naturally and steadily, and all was a good time.

* * *

That night, after all had retired to their rooms, Amanda found herself fingering the tube in her pocket. Taking it out, and placing it in her bedside draw, Amanda rolled over, looking out her window.

"God," she prayed, "please forgive me. I shouldn't have taken the tube from Joseph. I ask you for forgiveness. Please cleanse me of my sins. You know of what I speak. It's not just the tube. I feel torn into two, Lord. Please, help me choose who is right. Unveil their mysterious ways. Amen." Amanda made the sign of the cross on her forehead, and stared out her window at the moon. It was full tonight, shining brilliantly in the dark sky. The glow and light filled her room, making her golden curls shine. She listened to the breeze rustle in the fall leaves, the winter chill blowing into the land. Snow would soon be falling, very soon. Nicolarious was still out in the wilderness with Gawain. Remembering this, Amanda rolled over uncomfortably. The thought of her younger brother growing up out of her reach was hurtful. It was inevitable, but Amanda would have changed it in a moment if she could have. Nicolarious was everything to her. If he died, she didn't know how she would survive. Another loss would be unbearable. Amanda closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would soon overcome her. Her body was tired, but her mind was still racing, thinking about Nicolarious, and Joseph, and Arthur. Sighing, Amanda finally felt drowsy, and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Sorry this one was a bit short you guys, I'll have more later. _


	13. It Won't Be Mine

Chapter 13: It Won't Be Mine

**Note to all my loving reviewers: **I love you guys so much. I'm so very happy to hear that you love what I'm writing. I'm trying my best. Just a few responses to all of you:

-I'll do my best on the fluff part

-The tube explanation is coming

-And I'll try and keep this story interesting!

Until next time folks, happy reading!

The next morning, Amanda woke to grey clouds in the sky, and a few flakes of pure, white snow. With a smile, Amanda watched the tiny spots float slowly to the ground, and then rose to face her day. Picking out a simple white, with long flowing sleeves, Amanda then brushed her hair and splashed some cool water on her face and into her mouth, swishing it around and spitting it out. Amanda stared at the small metal tube that was on her bed stand, and slipped it into her pocket. Leaving her room, Amanda walked down to Joseph's room to check on him.

"Come in," he called after she knocked. Amanda entered, and saw Joseph lying on his bed, watching the snow.

"How are you feeling?" Amanda asked. Joseph turned his eyes away from the window and looked at her.

"Much better, aside form the throbbing," he said, smiling his gentle smile. Amanda smiled back, and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I think you might feel a bit better if you and I slowly walked downstairs and ate some breakfast," Amanda said. Joseph nodded and Amanda walked to his side to help him up.

"Why must we walk slowly?" he asked before rising.

"Because you sir have a head injury. If you take things to quickly, you could farther injure your already injured head. Just think of how stressed your mind is, knowing that it has a big hole in it," Amanda answered. Joseph laughed and stood. Amanda took his arm, and they walked down to breakfast.

"Well hello," said a voice when the two walked in to the room with the Round Table. Amanda looked up to smile, but instead gasped.

"You don't look very happy to see us Amanda," said Gawain. She let go of Joseph's arm and raced forward to see her little brother.

"Nicolarious!" she cried, embracing him.

"Hello Amanda," he said, not so enthusiastically. He hugged her back and smiled when she let go. Amanda took her seat and began to eat the breakfast that had been placed in front of her.

"What did you see while you were gone?" Galahad asked, with not such a thrilled look on his face because Joseph was sitting next to him. Amanda listened intently for a moment, but then realized that Arthur wasn't in the room with them.

"Where is Arthur?" Amanda asked when Nicolarious finished. Galahad raised his eyebrows for a minute, and then answered her.

"He said that if anyone asked, he wasn't around. I don't know where he went, that's just what he told me to tell anyone who asked," he answered. Amanda nodded, her brain eating up what Galahad had said.

_Hmmm, gone from sight_, Amanda thought, _well, there are only a few places he could be. The library? No, to obvious for me. The throne room? No, too obvious for everyone else. His room? No, to common of a place. He wouldn't be out in the city, he's unescorted. Where could his Royal Highness be? _Amanda finished her breakfast in a hurry, trying to think of where Arthur could be. She had to show him what she found in Joseph's hand last night. Amanda ran to the library, just to check. No Arthur there. She checked his room, the throne room, even the courtyard where he had brought her just the day before. Arthur, was no where to be found. Quitting on the search, Amanda walked to the library, feeling defeated. When she entered, she walked over to the fireplace, and sat in a new chair that had just arrived from Gaul. Sighing, and looking over to the windows, Amanda nearly died of a heart attack.

"Joseph," she said, hand at her neck, "you gave me such a start." Joseph was sitting in the chair next to her, smiling widely.

"I'm sorry Lady Amanda," he said. Amanda raised her eyebrow at him.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? I think we both know I am far from a lady," Amanda asked, running her hand through her hair.

"I beg to differ," said Joseph, "You are probably more lady like than anyone I've ever met in Rome. And you are by far the most gentle, caring, funny, sweet, kind, friendly, smart, prettiest girl on this island." Amanda felt herself go red, and she laughed a bit.

"Have you been running around and walking fast?" she asked, "Because I think that wound is causing your brain some trouble." Joseph laughed and patted Amanda on the arm.

"No, Lady Amanda," he replied, "I just think you're too stubborn to say anything good about yourself. Any one would tell you the same. Even Arthur would, and we both know that he is still in love with Guinevere." Amanda looked at him with a surprised look.

"How do you know that?" Amanda asked. Joseph simply smiled and didn't answer.

"Joseph," she said, "Where did you learn that?" Joseph looked away from her out the windows, and continued not to answer. Amanda sighed, knowing she wouldn't get anything out of the man. Her hand wandered to her pocket, fingering the small metal tube. Its cold body clashed with Amanda's slightly warmer fingertips.

"Do you like it here Lady Amanda?" Joseph's voice chimed in.

"No," Amanda said. Joseph turned and gave her a curious look, "I love it here." Which was the truth, Amanda couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be, or live, or would want to die. Her thoughts wandered to her parents, and how they too loved this land. Her father always told her that he belonged to this land. The land owned him, he didn't own the land, and for her not to let anyone tell her different. Land doesn't need people, but the people need it. It is only God's kindness that allows us to use his wonderful creation, and use it wisely we must. Amanda smiled as she remembered her father lying on the ground, watching the clouds roll by. That's how she became so found of it. Sighing, Amanda called herself from her memories, knowing that if she lingered, what Arthur said would happen to her.

After hours of aimless talk between Joseph and Amanda, they left so Nicolarious and Gawain could have some privacy while teaching. The two parted after a hallway and a corridor, Joseph heading to rest, and Amanda to go to, well, just to walk. Amanda walked to the stables, on the far side of the palace, humming the song that Verona had sung at Gawain's celebration. Reaching the stables, Amanda broke out into quiet song.

_Ye swords have carried thee far, _

_Hoping to go home, _

_To your heart and your love, _

_Weary you drag along. _

_Countless battles and countless lives, _

_Have been lost and won, _

_Yet thee has managed, _

_To earn his birth right. _

_Freedom alas, _

_Freedom alas, _

_Can you smell the sweet air? _

_Celebrate your freedom alas!_

On and on she sung, brushing a white stallion as the sung went on. Finishing, Amanda sighed and pat the horse on the neck. Suddenly, the sound of clapping came from behind her, and Amanda spun around to see Arthur, Gawain, and Galahad standing there. Letting go of the breath she had been holding, Amanda turned back to the horse and continued to brush.

"Don't frighten me like that," Amanda said.

"What?" asked Galahad, "That frightened you?" She looked at him with a stern look and he laughed.

"It's not like we meant to," said Gawain with a sly smile on his face.

"Lovely song," said Galahad, "The voice of Arthur's supposed angles." Amanda giggled and looked at him.

"They are my supposed angles too," she said. Galahad nodded in agreement.

"None the less," said the rather silent Arthur, "You sing very well."

"Thank you," said Amanda with a smile. He gave her a weary smile back, and then looked away.

"Gawain," Amanda began, "Where did you leave my brother?"

"Oh, that pesky little thing?" said Gawain, his had rubbing his face, "Galahad left him in a tree."

"No I didn't!" cried Galahad.

"Yes you did!" accused Gawain. The two went on and on and eventually ran out of the stables to have a duel.

"Do you like that horse?" asked Arthur after a moment of quiet. Amanda looked up at him and nodded.

"It's very pretty," Amanda answered.

"It was Guinevere's," he answered. Amanda fell silent for a moment, and stared at Arthur, "She loved this horse from the moment she laid eyes on it." Putting down the brush, Amanda walked over to Arthur, who was staring at the horse, but lost in memories.

"Was it not you who told me not to live in my past?" Amanda asked, "I say this with a due respect. Arthur, do you know how many stories I've heard about how much you love Guinevere? Many, and no matter how hard I try to tell myself that you have gotten over her death, it is evident you haven't. Forgive me for being so blunt, I am only telling you what you told me." Amanda could see that for a moment, Arthur was angry, very angry, and Amanda began to regret what she had said.

"You're right," said Arthur sighing, "It's just that, she was my companion. I know what she did, every moment of every day. I know what she did with Lancelot, and yet I still love her. You are asking me to forget the one person I've ever really loved."

"No," Amanda protested, "that is exactly what I'm asking you _not_ to do. I don't want you to forget her completely, just do, what was it you said, _wallow_ in your past." Amanda placed her hand his shoulder, eyes searching his.

"Hey, we found Nicolarious," said Galahad from behind, "He's looking for you Amanda." Amanda turned away from Arthur and left the barn, going off to find Nicolarious, "He's in the courtyard!" Galahad called. Turning back to Arthur, Galahad walked over to him with a big smile.

"We all told you that you cared for her," said Galahad. Arthur looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Oh yes, I remember, when I barely knew her," said Arthur, a bit sarcastically.

"Yep, but you still cared for her. Not as much as you do now, but I'm happy for you. It's time you found someone else to rule by your side instead of you being alone. She'll do you some good," said Galahad.

"No," said Arthur, "I won't be victim to all of this nonsense. I don't care for Amanda the way you think I do. And I never will. Guinevere was my wife, and God forbid if I ever find love again. But, if I do, it won't be in Amanda. And if I want to wallow in my past where Guinevere was, then so be it. I won't change, no one can make me. It was my past, no one else's." With that, Arthur left the stables angrily. Galahad sighed, and soon walked after him, slowly. Amanda walked back in, after hearing everything, and shook her head.

"You're right Your Majesty," Amanda whispered to herself, "If you do ever find love again, it won't be from me."

_That's all for now folks, REVIEW! _


	14. In One Moment

Chapter 14: In One Moment

Disclaimer: I wish I owned him I really do, because then I wouldn't have to write this thing out….

Note: Hey guys, umm, I think we have different definitions of the word fluff….so if y'all could tell me what _your _fluff means, I won't do _my _fluff and I can make y'all even happier! Thanks, keep reading.

* * *

Days past that seemed to go by normally. Amanda helped Joseph heal, and got to know him very well. Over all, he was a good person. He occasionally had some wild ideas, but he balanced it out with a level head, and gentle nature. The days past for Arthur, working nonstop on figuring out a way to help his farmers produce enough food for the people without being unfair. The days past for Nicolarious with Gawain, and exploring the palace when not with Gawain. The days went on for Galahad, who wore on silently, trying to cope with his anger, and the threat that was still ringing in his ears. On one of these normal, passing days, while it was snowing, Amanda was in her room, toying with the metal tube, wondering if she should open. Joseph didn't seem bothered by not having it, if he even remembered that he had it when he fell. He was healing well, but he would always have a scar. He had told her that he had always wanted a scar, made people seem dashing. Amanda then told him her thoughts about scars.

"I think scars tell the story of the people who have them. I mean, if you took Galahad for instance, he had a scar on his left fore arm. I thought it was from a battle, but no. There is always a story that goes along with a scar," Amanda had told him. Smiling at the memory, Amanda put the back tube into her pocket. Amanda headed down to the library, which now had shelves filled with every book imaginable. When she reached there however, the doors were closed, and Amanda was very confused. Inching closer, quietly, Amanda placed her ear to the door, wondering if Gawain and Nicolarious were in there.

"No Gurshion," said Arthur's deep voice. Amanda drew back, and quickly walked away, not wanting to be caught. She hurried away and down a few halls, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one had seen her.

"Lady Amanda," she heard someone say. Amanda turned her head back forward and saw a white shirt nearing her face very quickly. Slamming into whoever had been there, Amanda fell backwards on to the floor, as did the other person. Looking up, she saw Joseph on the floor next to her.

"Oh my God, Joseph," she said getting up, "are you alright?"

"Yes, Amanda, I'm fine," he said sitting up.

"Careful," she warned, helping him rise.

"I'm fine, really," he said. He stood, rising a whole head above her, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even see you, I was-" Joseph interrupted her.

"I know, you were looking over your shoulder. Afraid someone was going to come after you?" he teased. Amanda laughed.

"Oh yes," she said, "I was running from a murderer." Joseph smiled at her, and gestured for her to walk with him. They walked down the hall; Joseph had his hands folded behind his back and Amanda had her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"How's your head?" Amanda asked. Joseph looked at her, and answered.

"It's much better, thanks to the wonderful care giver walking next to me," Joseph answered. Amanda chuckled and felt herself blush. Trying to shake it off, she searched for another thing to talk about.

"Why did you stay here?" Amanda asked. Joseph looked at her, surprised, but then darted his eyes to the floor and sighed.

"Because my uncle was no man of God. 'Praise Rome' he used to say 'Long live the Emperor! Long live the Pope!' But I could see what he really was," answered Joseph. He stopped, a small smile on his face, and he looked back at Amanda, "For some reason, I can't seem to find a reason for my doings. But I knew, from the first moment I saw you, the evening we arrived, that I once had an answer for everything. Yet, I stand here now, looking at you, and I can't explain why I have this certain pang in my gut that this is where I should be." Joseph took a few steps toward her, and Amanda looked up into his eyes.

"That's the way God wanted it to be, Joseph," Amanda said, "That's why you have that feeling."

"No," said Joseph, placing his hand on Amanda's shoulder, "I don't believe that's the answer Amanda. I think it's more of a tangible person than God, someone who is in my life this very moment." Amanda shrugged, uncrossing her arms that were over her chest.

"Then I have no answer for you," Amanda replied. Joseph's hand slipped up to Amanda's cheek, his eyes simply staring into hers.

"Would you like to know who I think it is?" he asked, moving his head in closer to Amanda's. His lips finally met hers, and Amanda stood there, unable to move. For one moment during the day, thoughts were not whizzing in her mind, emotions were not over coming her, and perils were not knocking on her door. For that one moment, it was just her and Joseph. Joseph's lips lingered on hers for a long moment, and then slowly, Joseph began to pull away. When he did, Amanda looked up at him, and saw him smiling, his brown eyes twinkling. Hearing something, Amanda turned her head, looking down the hall, Amanda saw Arthur staring, not at Joseph, but at her, a look in his eyes Amanda would never forget.

* * *

_Sorry this one was a tad short, and it's such a cliff hanger...I'll update soon! I PROMISE!_


	15. Revealed Pains

Chapter 15: Revealed Pain

Disclaimer: I forgot to add, that y'all can't use my characters or storyline without asking the head honcho of this operation (which would of course be me) first. Sorry.

Sorry I left you guys with such an awful cliff hanger, and I've decided to leave you hanging no longer. I have delivered to you, and new chapter, which I hope will content you. Or it could just leave you aching for more. We'll see:)

* * *

When Amanda saw Arthur standing there, she could simply stare into his eyes. Never had she seen the look in his eyes. It pierced right through her soul, and burned her insides to ashes. His green eyes had a hurt look in them, almost defeated. After a few long moments of the two staring at each other, Amanda pulled away from a confused Joseph, and Arthur turned to walk away, apologizing as he left. Shoving Joseph's arms off her, Amanda went after Arthur, grabbing his arm.

"Arthur," said Amanda to Arthur, who wasn't turning to face her, "Arthur please, it's not what it looked liked. Please look at me." Arthur spun around, the same defeated look in his eyes.

"Please forgive me for intruding," said Arthur simply, "I meant no harm. Please excuse me." Arthur took her hand off his arm and walked away, leaving Amanda there alone, shocked and angry with herself, for letting such a foolish thing happen.

"Amanda," said Joseph from behind her "Is everything alright?" Amanda hung her head, and then answered Joseph.

"No Joseph," she answered, "Everything is in fact all wrong. You're a wonderful man, but I didn't intend for that to happen. I didn't want you to kiss me." Amanda turned around to see an angry Joseph.

"You kiss me and then you chase after some other man, and then you tell me you don't want me? What the hell is the matter with you?" cried Joseph. Amanda shook her head, and looked him in the eye.

"There isn't _something _wrong with me Joseph, it's _someone_," Amanda answered, and walked away to her room, where she collapsed on her bed. Rubbing her head, and closing her eyes, all she could see was Arthur. His hurting, defeated eyes, and solemn face.

"God," said Amanda, "forgive me for my sins. I should not have kissed a man who is not my husband. Especially a man who I don't love and care for. Amen." Rolling over onto her side, Amanda gazed out her window, watching snow fall, and tried to fall asleep. A nap would do her good after all these insane events. Closing her eyes, Amanda rested her head on her arms, trying to erase Arthur's eyes from her mind.

* * *

The next few days past, and Amanda did things in silence. She was being ignored by two of her dearest friends. Or one of her dearest friends, and the other that was no longer her friend. Galahad had left, wishing to explore the country, and Gawain, and Nicolarious had gone with him. On one of these remorseful, regretting days, Amanda was in the library, admiring all of the shelves that now had books occupying them. Stopping when she saw one entitled the Iliad; Amanda smiled and took it off the shelf. This book was one of the first she ever read, written by Homer, but she never finished it. Amanda took a seat by the windows, sort of hidden behind the shelves and book cases, Amanda opened the book and began to read.

"Refresh my memory Homer," she whispered to herself. After but a few moments of reading, Amanda heard the library door open. She didn't think much of it, until the few people who entered started having a conversation.

"Your Majesty," said someone, "I advise you to turn the girl out of the palace before I take matters into my own hands. The girl is obviously distracting you, anyone could see it with plain eyes."

"No Gurshion," said Arthur's deep voice, "don't start this. You know exactly why I took Amanda and Nicolarious in, and I do not plan to turn them out. They can only leave here when they wish too, not when you decide the time is best. You are not king of this country."

"No but I am your advisor," argued Gurshion.

"And I do not have to take your advice. I can remove you from my council if that is what you wish!" Arthur retorted, slamming his fist against a table.

"I would never wish that sire," said Gurshion, slightly cooled but with an authoritive tone, "I am simply advising you in the best interest of you."

"No you're not," said Arthur. Amanda heard Arthur walk towards the door, and leave the room. Shortly after, Gurshion left, leaving Amanda in a shocked, angry state.

_Wonderful, _she thought, _this whole palace is out to get me. Who next? Nicolarious? _Amanda put down her book, trying to calm herself from the arguing she had just heard. Getting up and leaving, Amanda rushed about the palace to find Arthur. Finally going to the throne room, Amanda entered and accidentally barged into a meeting Arthur was having with Gawain, Galahad and Bors.

"Oh," she said, feeling the blood rush to her face, "forgive me, I didn't know."

"Amanda!" said someone behind her. Amanda turned to see Nicolarious there, a broad smile across his face.

"Nicolarious!" she said, going over to her brother and embracing him. When she released him, Amanda noticed that he was now as tall as her.

"He was a wonderful student," said Gawain. Amanda turned and smiled, her eyes darting toward Arthur, who wasn't looking at her, but instead was pouring over some maps laid out on a table.

"Well," said Amanda, "I'll let you get back to your work."

"Who or what were you looking for?" Arthur asked her, his back turned away from her.

"Uh," Amanda began, "well, you, but it can wait." Amanda turned and left, her brother by her side.

"So, what did I miss while I was gone?" Nicolarious asked while the siblings walked back to their rooms.

"Nothing much," Amanda lied.

"You can't lie to me Amanda," said Nicolarious, "I know there is something wrong. I felt it in the throne room just now." Amanda gave him a shocked look, but swiftly turned it into a playful grin.

"What sort of corruption did Galahad and Gawain plant into your mind?" Amanda joked.

"Amanda," said Nicolarious seriously, "honestly, what happened between you and Arthur?" Silenced by his tone of voice, Amanda looked at the floor, and searched for an answer.

"Nothing Nicolarious," answered Amanda, "and don't pester me about it again. If God intends for you to know, it will be unveiled in time, but not now, and not by me." With that Amanda separated herself from her brother, instantly regretting everything she had said to him. Sighing and shaking it off, reminding herself that the two have said worse things to each other, Amanda continued back to her room, where she found herself examining the metal tube that she had found in Josephs hand.

"I think it's time to reveal your secrets Joseph," Amanda said to herself as she began to unscrew the metal tube. Lifting of the top half, Amanda saw that inside, there was a small piece of paper. Amazed at the fact that a piece of paper could fit inside of a tube so small, Amanda removed the piece of paper and began to unroll it.

"Amanda," someone called at her door, causing her to jump.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's Gawain," he said, "We need to talk." Amanda quickly put the tube and paper into her pocket and walked over to her door. Opening it, she saw a frustrated Gawain standing in her doorway.

"What is it Gawain?" Amanda asked, immediately concerned.

"It's you," he said coming into her room and closing the door behind him, "Why didn't you tell Nicolarious what happened between you and Joseph?"

"What? I can't be in my room for more then ten minutes, and have you be home for more then an hour before you all come beating down my door asking about my personal business?" Amanda asked, rather angrily.

"That's not what I am concerned about Amanda," Gawain said, "It's the fact that you refused to tell Nicolarious about what happened."

"The boy hasn't been home for days! You expect me to just come out and tell him that I was kissed by Joseph, and Arthur saw us, and now he hates me? Have you all gone mad?" Amanda cried, tears brimming in her eyes. How could this be happening? How could the knights already be pestering her about something that wasn't meant to happen? "Who told you anyway?" Amanda asked, far quieter than before.

"Arthur," answered Gawain, "And then I saw Nicolarious who told me you were upset about something but you wouldn't tell him. Amanda, far too many times have I seen two people be ripped apart from each other when they don't communicate. I would hate to see that happen to you and Nicolarious, when the both of you love each other so much."

"Oh really," said Amanda irritated, "You give me one good example and I'll believe you." Gawain sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Arthur and Guinevere," Gawain answered. With those three words Amanda could have passed out.

"No," Amanda said, "you're just saying that so I'll believe you."

"I wish I were, but I'm not," Gawain said. Amanda took a seat beside him, and looked into his serious eyes.

"How is that even possible?" Amanda asked.

"She fell out of love with him. She devoted all her time thinking about her lost Lancelot that she wasn't happy. Arthur felt pain far before Guinevere died; her death was just a scapegoat for him to show some emotion. Never had I seen such a great King torn into so many pieces," answered Gawain. Amanda sat there next to him, silenced by his words, thinking about her own pains.

* * *

Okay guys Review!


	16. The Real Reason

Chapter 16: The Real Reason

* * *

After Gawain told Amanda about Guinevere and Arthur, Amanda went off to find Nicolarious. When she found him, she apologized immediately and told him all about kissing Joseph, and how Arthur saw, and how Arthur now hates her.

"He doesn't hate you," said Joseph.

"Oh yes he does, he won't even look at me," argued Amanda. Joseph rolled his eyes, too long had he listened to his sister worry about how people hating her.

"I know you hate to be hated. But, Arthur doesn't hate you. He was just shocked by seeing you with Joseph, of all people, really. Anyhow, until Arthur realizes that you don't in fact care for Joseph at all, you are at a loss," said Nicolarious. Amanda looked at her younger brother with a look of bewilderment.

"What did those two do to you Nicolarious?" Amanda asked jokingly. Never had she heard her brother say anything like that in his life.

"Nothing, I'm just realizing the world for what it is," said Nicolarious. Amanda felt chills run up her spine. Shaking them off, Amanda patted her brother on the shoulder and began to walk away. She heard him turn and walk in the other direction, and she looked over her shoulder.

_He's growing out of my reach_, Amanda thought. Swallowing a knot in her throat, Amanda quickly walked up to her room, remembering her childhood. While climbing up the stone, spiral stairs, Amanda stared at her feet, thinking about how Nicolarious. Reaching the landing, Amanda saw two other feet in front of her. Looking up, startled, Amanda saw Arthur there looking at her in a confusion.

"Since when do you stare at your feet while you walk?" he asked. Amanda raised her eyebrows; it felt like it had been ages since Arthur had talked to her.

"Since Nicolarious came home wiser than me," she said sarcastically.

"Nonsense," said Arthur.

"It was a joke," Amanda said walking around Arthur and heading back to her room. Arthur caught her arm, in a firm grip. Amanda turned back to him, and could feel him pouring through her soul like an open book. The bad part was that Amanda left that book open. It was a strange feeling that she now realized only Arthur could produce. Joseph sure as anything didn't make her feel that way. Arthur looked into her eyes, his grip firm but gentle, and Amanda searched for something to say.

"Arthur," Amanda said, "can I show you something?" Arthur nodded, following Amanda back to her room. Entering, Amanda headed straight for the metal tube and piece of paper, and handed them to Arthur.

"What's this?" Arthur asked, looking at the items in his hand.

"I found that tube in Joseph's hand the night he fell, and this morning I began to open it, and found that paper. But I haven't read it yet," Amanda answered. Arthur looked at her for a moment, thinking about what she said, and handed Amanda the tube halves, but not the paper. Unraveling the paper, Arthur took a seat on the chair in Amanda's room. Amanda sat across from him on her bed, watching him intently. Arthur finished unrolling the paper, and began to read it. Amanda waited for him to finish, watching his eyes dart from one word to the next, and his eyes becoming more and more confused. Finishing, Arthur stood up and began to leave.

"Arthur!" Amanda called, "Arthur wait! What did it say?" Arthur turned back to her and handed her the piece of paper.

_On the twelfth day of the second month you are there; kill the one they love in the courtyard. _

Amanda looked up at Arthur, who was as puzzled as she was.

"Do not go to him," Amanda said, "Whatever you do Arthur, do not go to Joseph and ask him what this means."

"I wasn't planning on it," he said, "I was actually going to cool off. I think I know what he means by this."

"What do you think?" Amanda asked.

"It's not for your ears," he answered.

"What? Not for my ears, Arthur don't you think I have a right to know?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda, do not argue with me," Arthur said, and Amanda fell silent, "I do not wish to make you fret." The two fell silent for a moment, both thinking. Amanda gasped, remembering something related to Joseph and this mystery. Hurrying off, Amanda was in an almost desperate search for Galahad. Finally finding him in the courtyard, in the cold, sitting on a bench.

"Galahad," Amanda said wrapping her arms around herself and hurrying over to him, "What are you doing out here?" Galahad looked up at her and shrugged.

"Nothing really," he answered her. Amanda wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and nodded her head for him to rise.

"We need to talk," Amanda said, and she dragged him inside.

"What is it Amanda?" he asked her.

"That night Joseph threatened you; do you remember what you were looking at?" Amanda asked, praying and wishing with all her might he would know.

"Some piece of paper the Bishop handed him. He tucked it into his pocket and then saw me," Galahad said, frowning at the memory, his voice getting a bit edgy thinking about Joseph.

"Did you happen to notice if anything was on the paper?" Amanda asked, biting her lower lip.

"It had a lot of writing on it, but I couldn't read any of it, the writing was very curvy and small," Galahad answered her. Suddenly, hurried footsteps echoed through the corridor and Amanda looked over Galahad's shoulder to see who was coming. It was Joseph.

"Damn," Amanda whispered. Galahad looked over his shoulder too, and scowled when he realized who it was.

"Lady Amanda," said Joseph walking over to the pair, "His Majesty wishes to speak with you, and your company, if there is any." Amanda stole a glance at Galahad and saw him glaring.

"Thank you Joseph, we'll go right now," Amanda said, "Where is he?"

"In the throne room," Joseph answered. Amanda smiled her thanks and took Galahads hand, leading him away as quick as she could.

"Why do you want to know what I saw to being with?" Galahad asked as they walked.

"I don't know if I can tell you, that's a question you'll have to ask Arthur, and he may not answer you," Amanda warned. Reaching the throne room, Amanda and Galahad entered, and looked around to find Arthur, who was sitting at a near by table.

"This is who you went to get? Galahad? What does he have to do with this?" Arthur asked, very surprised.

"What do I have to do with what?" Galahad asked. Both of the men looked at Amanda, and Amanda looked at the two of them.

"Galahad was threatened by Joseph the night he and the Bishop arrived," Amanda told Arthur, "I'm not sure if you want me to explain to Galahad about what we know." Amanda took a seat next to Arthur, and looked at her hands. Arthur explained to Galahad what happened, and what the paper said, and the three fell silent for a moment.

"I know he was a bastard," said Galahad after his silence. Amanda smiled and chuckled softly.

"I guess it runs in the family," Amanda added.

"Can you excuse us Amanda?" Arthur asked. Amanda looked at him confused, and then nodded, leaving the room, and heading back to her own. Then deciding against it, she headed out toward the courtyard, thinking about what Arthur and Galahad could be talking about. Reaching the courtyard, Amanda took a seat on the bench Galahad had been sitting on earlier, and stared out into the afternoon sky. It was grey, cloudy, and very cold. Little did Amanda know what Arthur and Galahad were talking about, and little did she know what was about to happen to her and Nicolarious over the course of the next two days….

* * *

_That's it for now guys; have to finish cooking up the next few chapters….hang in there. _


	17. In A Clearing

Chapter 17: In A Clearing

Disclaimer: Don't own them, use them anyway. I own her, use her too. But you can't use her w/o my permission, and until you ask nicely, you don't have it.

Note: grins widely Fasten your seatbelts. It's gonna be everything but smooth sailing from here.

* * *

As Amanda sat on the bench, she thought about how long Joseph had been there at the city, trying to count up how many days had passed. It seemed like hours had passed before anyone had realized Amanda had gone to the courtyard. When the bright oranges and pinks from the sunset were desperately trying to break through the wall of grey clouds, Amanda turned her head in the direction of the loud thud of shoes. She saw Arthur running towards her, reaching her side in but moments.

"Amanda," he said, "Please, come quick, it's Galahad, something is wrong. We can't find him anywhere." Shocked at what she had heard, Amanda took a moment to absorb the information. Then calmly rising, Amanda looked at Arthur. In all the times she had done that, Amanda had never done it they way she did this one moment. She looked into Arthur's brilliant, green eyes with confidence. She didn't need to tell him what she was doing, he knew. She didn't need to explain herself for once in her life; Arthur knew well what her explanation would be.

"His horse is gone," Arthur said. Amanda nodded, not parting her eyes from him, and then Amanda went off to the stables, got her horse and rode off.

From the wall, Arthur watched her leave. By to his right, was Gawain, not watching Amanda ride off into the woods, but looking at Arthur.

"You really do care for her don't you?" Gawain asked. Arthur looked at him. However, his expression was not what Gawain expected. Gawain had expected that Arthur would shout no with shock written in every obvious way. Instead, he turned to Gawain with a smile and shook his head.

"No Gawain, I don't care for her," Arthur said. Gawain sighed and walked away, leaving Arthur watching Amanda's disappearing body. "I do much more than care for her."

* * *

"Galahad? Galahad, are you out there?" Amanda cried. The grey sky had let lose its snow hours ago, and the ill prepared Amanda was shivering underneath her cloak. Sighing, Amanda stooped closer to the ground searching for footprints, or anything that would help her find Galahad. Looking around the clearing in the woods, Amanda inhaled deeply once again, praying for some sort of sign. Walking over to a rock, Amanda took a seat, and listened to her surroundings. No birds chirped, no leaves rustled, no twigs snapped. Only the creaking of the trees could be heard through the dull whisper of the wind. And something else. Something heading this way. The soft thud of hoof beats sounded on the snow, and they weren't far from the clearing.

_Well it can't be Saxons,_ Amanda thought, _and I doubt it's Woads. Oh, I pray to God it's Galahad. Please let it be Galahad. Please, plea-_Amanda's thoughts were interrupted when she saw who it was. Smiling, Amanda walked over to him and watched him dismount.

"I thought it was odd that you let me go off by myself Arthur," Amanda teased.

"This is how you greet the man who has brought you food?" Arthur replied, just as playfully. Amanda laughed and walked over to her horse. She ran her fingers through his black mane, and pat his neck. Suddenly, Amanda felt Arthur put something on her shoulders. Feeling it, Amanda realized it was a cloak. Turning to face Arthur, she saw him smiling, and looked at him.

"Arthur," she said taking his cloak off, "put your cloak back on, you'll freeze to death out here, and Britain can't exactly have a dead king, now can it?" Amanda reached to put it back on him, but he pushed it away.

"Please," he said, "Britain will do no better if its king is depressed from a dear friend's death." Amanda felt herself blush and wrapped the cloak back around herself.

"Any luck?" Arthur asked.

"No," Amanda answered. "I can't find anything that relates to him. Not that I'm the best tracker in the world." Arthur was stooped down by the rock Amanda had been sitting on, moving the snow. He lifted something up and Amanda rushed over to see what it was. Peering over his shoulder, Amanda saw that it was a small piece of cloth.

"Do you think it was his?" Amanda asked quietly. Arthur shrugged and looked off into the woods. Rising he turned to Amanda and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You are to stay here and look through the snow in this spot, I'm going to search in the woods," Arthur said. Amanda opened her mouth to protest but she shut it when Arthur gave her a look. He turned and walked out into the woods, leaving Amanda to move snow.

"Arthur," Amanda called after him. Arthur turned, and Amanda asked "was Joseph there when you left?" Arthur appeared to think about it for a moment.

"No," he answered. Amanda's heart beat sped up, "be careful. Scream if something happens, I'll hear you. I'll yell if I need you." Amanda nodded in understanding, and watched Arthur leave her. When he disappeared from her sight, Amanda squatted down and started searching through the snow, looking for anything.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Amanda took a break, rubbing her numb fingers. Here, Amanda should have been relaxing, trying to put life that she could feel back into her fingers. But, instead, Amanda was thinking the worst.

_What if Arthur is hurt? What if Joseph lured him so far away from me I can't hear him calling for me? What if Joseph already got Galahad? _

"What if he's around here? Waiting to get me?" Amanda thought aloud.

"What if he is?" said a voice from behind her. Amanda spun around to see who was there. Praying that it was Galahad, or Arthur, anyone but Joseph. Her heart pounded in her ears, and her breathing sped up. Of course, it was neither Arthur of Galahad. In fact it was not anyone but Joseph. It was Joseph, with a grin spread across his face, and a twinkle in his eye.

_I will not fear him,_ Amanda thought,_ I will not fear such a bastard. _

"Where is he? I swear to God that if you've hurt him I'll-"

"You'll what?" Joseph interrupted. "You'll scream out Arthur's name, and he'll come save you?"

"No," Amanda retaliated, "I swear to God I will kill you hear and now, with a smile across my face and not a doubt in my heart." Joseph burst into laughter.

"You? Kill me? HA!" Joseph said. "Tell you what; you can kill me after I have my fun with you." Joseph lunged toward her, reaching for her waist, and Amanda dodged him. Joseph ran right into the rock, bashing his face. Amanda took the spared moment to run over to Arthur's horse and pull out his dagger. Turning, Amanda saw Joseph running at her, and she ran at him, dagger ready. Much to Amanda's disappointment, Joseph managed to grab her arm, twist it back, make her drop the dagger, and smash her head against something very hard. Everything became a blur at that moment, but Amanda still knew what was going on.

"ARTHUR! HELP ME!" Amanda screamed at the top of her lungs, but Arthur didn't come fast enough.

"Don't call for him," Joseph whispered in her ear, "wait until he sees what I'm doing to you when he comes back. Oh, I can't wait." Amanda looked around wildly for Joseph, but her vision was going black due to the wound on her head. Then, her vision went entirely. To her surprise, Amanda could still hear what was going on. Barely, but she could. Suddenly, another mans cry could be heard. It was an angry cry.

"Get you filthy Roman _Catholic_ hands off of her!" the man said. His voice was soft, and seemed distant to Amanda, as her body began to go numb.

"Galahad? Galahad, is that you?" she asked softly.

* * *

_I'll have the next chapter up in a jiffy, I promise! _


	18. The One They Love

Chapter 18: The One They Love

Disclaimer: you know the deal….

Note: I apologize for not updating, I have been very sick, and I am also in a school play, that I have a lead in, and I've been extremely stressed out because of it. pray that you'll forgive me and enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

From behind closed eyes, Amanda could feel a cool breeze blowing across her face. Opening her eyes, everything thing was a blur at first. Then, when everything came into focus, Amanda could see that she was lying in the courtyard. Looking around, Amanda saw that it was snowing. 

_What in the world am I doing out here? _Amanda thought. Slowly sitting up, Amanda rubbed her forehead, which was pounding.

"Don't move any more," said a voice from behind her. Spinning around to see who it was Amanda nearly had a heart attack. Standing behind her, with a wide, evil grin across his face was Bishop Ahias. "Did you miss me? I thought you might have, that's why I came back."

"Where is Arthur?" Amanda hissed.

"Where is Arthur?" he mimicked, sneering, "Is he the only one you ever thing of? I'm glad to tell you that he's locked up in his own dungeon." Amanda rose up, and stared at the Bishop.

"And my brother? Where is he?" Amanda asked through gritted teeth.

"With Arthur," said Bishop Ahias, grinning even wider. Amanda closed her eyes and looked behind her.

"Where is Joseph?" Amanda asked.

"Unfortunately," answered Bishop Ahias, "Joseph was killed in the woods by your little friend Galahad. Which is part of the reason why you are here. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, do you?"

Amanda shook her head, "No, I don't."

"Oh well that's too bad, because if I happen to somehow find him," the Bishop started, sarcasm coating every word that came out of his mouth, "then I would be forced to bring him back to Rome with me and get him the punishment he deserves," here, his sarcasm stopped, "which would be death."

"Only you would do that, you low life scum!" Amanda cried, raising her arm to hit him. The Bishop grabbed her arm, twisted it back, and Amanda let out a yelp of pain. Recoiling her arm, Amanda took a step away from the Bishop, who reached for her throat. He missed, and stumbled forward, and Amanda took the opportunity to run for the doorway. Amanda stole a glance at Bishop Ahias, who was rising calmly, and continued running to the dungeon. Amanda ran as fast as her legs would carry her, leaving the Bishop in her dust. It was rather odd that Amanda made it to the dungeon with out any trouble, but nonetheless, she made it there, and immediately called out for the two.

"Nicolarious? Arthur? Where are you?" Amanda cried out, walking down the very cold corridor.

"Amanda?" she heard Nicolarious cry back, "Is that you?"

"Yes! Now where are you?" Amanda asked back.

"Over by the windows!" Nicolarious answered. Amanda looked up towards the upper wall, in search of windows. In the back corner of the dungeon were two small windows, not even big enough for a baby to fit through. Amanda raced back there and found her brother, unharmed. Arthur, however, was a different story. He was barely awake and was badly bruised. He was even bleeding a little from his forehead. Amanda quickly untied Nicolarious, who then went to the door to find some weapons.

"Oh, Arthur," Amanda said softly, walking towards him. She ran her fingers over his cut, and began to untie his hands.

"Amanda?" His deep voice asked weakly, "Amanda is that you?"

"Yes Arthur," Amanda answered quietly, "It is me. Shhh, now. Wait until I finish untying your hands, then you can talk.

"Where's the Bishop?" Arthur continued.

"I left him in the courtyard. I'm afraid that he's still armed, and after me," Amanda answered, finally undoing the knot. Arthur's hands fell free by his sides, and he slowly began to lean forward. Amanda caught his body, and he took his time to regain his balance. When he did, he gave Amanda a small hug, and then looked down at her. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but stopped and looked over Amanda's shoulder. Amanda turned and saw Bishop Ahias with a dagger at Nicolarious's neck. Amanda gasped and Arthur took a weak step forwards.

"How did I know I would find you in his loving embrace?" Bishop Ahias asked. Amanda glared at him, but she could feel herself going red. Arthur took another step forward and in front of Amanda, as if to shield her from the Bishop.

"Take one more step," warned the Bishop, "and I'll kill him." Amanda looked around her, trying to find something, anything that would help the situation. Amanda heard Nicolarious gasp as the Bishop's dagger dug a bit more into his neck. Amanda looked around Arthur and saw her younger brothers' eyes. He had always been a strong boy, but now he was terrified. Amanda searched faster, and saw the rope she had cut from Arthur and Nicolarious's hands. She picked them up, and the conversation between Arthur and Bishop Ahias drowned out from her ears. Looking at the strands of rope, Amanda decided what she was going to do. She knew it would work very well, but it was worth a try. At that very moment, Amanda looked up and saw leaning against the wall, was Arthur's sword. The Bishop must have left it there to taunt him. Amanda slowly walked over to it, dropping the ropes. Looking over at the Bishop and Arthur, she could see they weren't paying attention to her. But Nicolarious was watching her intently, is eyes pleading for her to pick up the sword and kill the bastard Bishop. Amanda hesitated.

_What if he sees me and maneuvers around my blows? What if he sees me and slices Nicolarious's throat?_ Amanda asked herself. Her hesitation however, was interrupted when Galahad came racing into the room, sword drawn. Arthur moved forward to grab Nicolarious, and the small dagger and long sleek sword clashed. They fought for a few minuets, and Nicolarious stood by Amanda's side. Galahad cried out in rage once, before plunging his sword gallantly into the Bishops stomach. Galahad then kneeled down next to the fallen Bishop, who was gasping for breath.

"I'm glad I killed you and your nephew," he said, "you're the one person I've killed that has given me pleasure." Arthur then walked up next to Galahad, and looked down at the Bishop.

"I'm glad your about to die as well. If you had laid one more hand on that girl, I would have tortured you 'till Kingdom Come. You're lucky Galahad was here to kill you," said Arthur, as strong as ever.

"All I wanted was her," said the Bishop slowly, "after all, she is the one in the note. And she would have caused you pain." With that said a small smile spread across his face as he looked at Amanda. Galahad then stood up and ripped the sword from his stomach, wanting him dead. The Bishop died, with one last smile.

* * *

_I promise I'll have more up later. Review!_


	19. Galahad

Chapter 19: Galahad

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah…you know it

Note: To all my fans: Love you guys….wasn't too happy with the reviews…but hey, it's my fault. Never mind. I'll try and clear some stuff up.

* * *

Yesterday had been a blur for Amanda. All she could feel was confusion, which was mixed in with happiness because the Bishop was dead. Amanda, Arthur, and Galahad sat in the room with the Round Table. Galahad and Arthur had glasses of wine in their hands, but they were still full. Amanda sat silent, as Arthur stared into his wine glass, and Galahad stared at the stone wall opposite of him. Amanda assumed that they had been sitting there in silence for hours, and they would go on doing so if someone didn't say something.

"Do you think Rome will send an army?" she asked softly.

"What?" asked Galahad, sounding confused.

"One of their Bishops has gone missing, out here, in our country. I don't think the Pope will forget about one of his beloved Bishops without waging war against us," Amanda explained. Arthur looked up at her, and put down his wine glass.

"She's right," he said. "The Bishop went missing here, and even if we lie about his being here, they'll wage war or do something to try and kill us." Galahad sighed, knowing very well what the two meant. Knowing that it was his fault. Amanda, however, knew exactly what Galahad was thinking.

"Galahad," she said, "it isn't your fault." Galahad looked at her, and nodded in agreement.

"Do you really think they'll send an army with the Huns at their doorstep? It seems risky." Arthur entertained the notion for a long time before answering.

"You have a point Galahad. The Romans can't risk sending an army out here. If they do, and the Huns find out, they'll surly attack, and Rome could possibly be ruined," answered Arthur.

"Rome already is ruined. It's been crumbling from the inside out for centuries now. You know that," Amanda said softly.

"I know I do, but it hasn't collapsed yet. Rome is still a threat to our nation," replied Arthur. Silence befell the three once more. Amanda continually shifted, and Galahad fiddled with his tunic. Arthur, on the other hand, sat perfectly still, but glanced frequently in Amanda's direction. Even though Amanda hated to think about herself, fearing that she would turn into a arrogant, possibly conceited jerk of a person, she couldn't help wondering about what the Bishop had said to them.

"_All I wanted was her. After all, she is the one in the note. And she would have caused you pain." _Amanda mulled over the Bishops words over and over again. The note had said to "kill the one they loved". It just didn't fit. Amanda had only known these men for a few months. Suddenly, Amanda was called back from her thoughts when a knock came at the door. Both Arthur and Galahad seemed to be called back from far away as well. Nonetheless, Arthur granted permission to enter and in walked Bors and Gawain.

"Ah, hello," said Arthur.

"Where the hell have you been boy?" cried Bors at Galahad, who smiled.

"I had to go for a long walk," he said simply. Bors shook his head in dismay, but smiled at Amanda.

"Hello Bors," Amanda said. Gawain came over and sat next to her, patting her shoulder as he passed.

"Hello Amanda," he said gently.

"Where's Aalya?" Amanda asked. Gawain looked down at his hands for a moment.

"Aalya and I, are, uh, no more. She, uh,-"

"He caught her with another man," interrupted Bors. "That slut."

"No," Amanda said softly, "it can not be. She was so sweet, and…" but Amanda couldn't think of anything else to say, since she barely knew the woman.

"Don't you worry," said Gawain as softly as she had, "I'll find someone else."

"Amanda," said Galahad. Amanda looked up at him, and he was now standing by the door. He nodded his head for her to come with him, and Amanda obeyed. As they left, Amanda felt a cold draft flowing over her body, fresh new spring air blowing through the halls. Galahad took her arms, leading her away from the room, and towards his.

"Galahad what is it?" Amanda asked. Galahad looked back at her and stopped. The two stared at each other for several long moments; as Amanda waited for him to say something, and Galahad searched for what exactly to say.

"I wanted to tell you something. Something about Bishop Ahias, and the note, and the knights, and Arthur, and all of that," he said.

"What is it?" Amanda asked, feeling like Galahad had been reading her mind back at the Round table. Galahad sighed, and looked around.

"We can't do it here," he said. "Come with me." Galahad took Amanda's arm once more and headed back in the direction of the Round table room. His pace quicker, Amanda had to practically run to keep up with his rather long strides. Walking back past the Round table room, Amanda heard the door open when they passed.

"Galahad," said Arthur's authoritative voice.

"Yes Arthur," answered Galahad reluctantly.

"Let go of Amanda's hand," said Arthur. Galahad did, and walked away.

"Come here," said Arthur to Amanda. Amanda obeyed and walked to his side.

"Arthur," she said, "what is going on?" Arthur looked down at her, and Amanda felt this whirr of feelings as she looked into his brilliant green eyes.

"There's something we all need to tell you when the time is right," he answered. Amanda barely heard him. Her mind was elsewhere.

* * *

The next morning, after a very rough sleep, Amanda was out by her parent's graves, silently praying and watching the sky. The snow had begun to melt, and the sun was shining.

"Thought I might find you here," said a deep voice that had become all too familiar.

"I guess you thought correctly," Amanda answered Arthur. Arthur came up beside her, and looked down at the graves.

"Seems like it's been forever since all this happened. Doesn't it?" Amanda asked, chocking a bit on the forever part. "I feel like I've almost forgotten them. I can barely see them in my memories." Arthur put a comforting hand on Amanda's shoulder, and Amanda rolled into his chest, crying softly. After a few moments, Arthur embraced her fully, and tried to calm her down.

"But you haven't totally forgotten them have you?" he asked. Amanda looked up at him and knitted her eyebrows together.

"No, I suppose I haven't," she answered. "But I guess I might as well have." Arthur shook his head.

"You're one of the lucky ones Amanda. I can't remember my father at all, let alone barely," said Arthur. In that moment, Amanda and Arthur both felt the same sorrows. And though it was for a moment, it meant more than a life time. Amanda and Arthur were beginning to shape the same person out of two.


	20. Brought into the Light

Chapter 20: Brought into the Light

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

Note: Hey guys! SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I haven't been updating. School has really gotten in the way of my writing, and I hope you'll forgive me. I know the last to chapters were confusing, but I've been working really hard on this one.

* * *

Tossing and turning, Amanda searched the darkness for sleep. The comfort of her dreams, which had somehow turned into nightmares. It had been almost two whole months since Galahad tried to tell her about the note, and still she remained in the dark about the whole thing. She saw it in their eyes, every time they glanced her way she could feel their sense of knowing what she did not. She could hear Galahad's taunting voice telling her over and over again what he wanted to say. But Arthur hadn't let him. Why did Arthur have to do that? Why did he always have to interfere? Why? Why couldn't he just let things be for once?

"Why?" Amanda asked herself aloud. She huffed, and sat up in her bed. It was almost time to get up anyway, and she wasn't planning on going back to sleep. She rose, and walked over to choose her clothes for the day. Pulling out a dark purple dress it seemed to fit her mood.

_Maybe I should just act unreasonable and not speak to him, _thought Amanda, _or maybe I should just run away. Or tell him how angry I am with him. _Whatever she thought, it just seemed rather childish, something irrational. She done things like that before, but that was before all of this happened. It was before the knights came along. After she finished dressing, Amanda left her room and walked about the palace, all alone. Knowing no one was awake, she tried to be as quiet as she could when walking by rooms, but when she passed Arthur's room, she wanted to scream and shout and make as much noise as possible. She clenched her fists, and quickened her pace. Yet, as she turned the corner, she saw Arthur and Gurshion walking down the hall in some sort of heated debate. Amanda pressed her body up against the wall and strained her ears to hear what was going.

"God forgive me for this," she whispered, and she continued to listen.

"Gurshion, you can not, will not, and shall not convince me to ask them to leave. I am the king of this nation, and whether you approve or not, they will not leave my house," said Arthur opening his bedroom door. Gurshion eagerly followed him in with an argument.

"Arthur, if you do not get rid of Amanda and Nicolarious, then I will do it myself. The girl is a distraction. She is like the devil himself trapped in a beautiful woman's body, and she's ensnaring your senses and mind. Arthur, I beg of you, for the sake of this country, get them out of your mind," pleaded Gurshion.

"She's a temptress sent to me from the devil is she? What has gotten into you man? I see nothing but innocence in her face. She has helped me more in these months than you have in a year. And her brother, Nicolarious is no more than a young boy. I don't consider either of those descriptions 'distracting'," argued Arthur. Amanda couldn't believe it. All of this, because of her and Nicolarious? Was she really a temptress sent by the devil? It seemed impossible. But, could it be true? Had she asked too much of Arthur? They had been with him for many months, and have done nothing to repay him. A sudden rush of emotions flooded Amanda's body and she ran away from the spot. Her thudding footsteps were hard by the arguing men and they peered out of the doorway.

"She's untrustworthy! She's eavesdropping on our conversation!" cried Gurshion.

"It's rather hard not to hear it, don't you think? Besides, we're only screaming about her," said Arthur, walking out after her.

"Where are you going?" asked Gurshion.

"After my temptress," said Arthur.

* * *

Amanda ran out. Out of the palace, and the city, and stopped outside the wall. She fell to her knees and raised her head to the sky.

"Answer me God. Am I really as he says I am?" she asked softly.

"No, you're not," said Arthur from behind her. Amanda dropped her head back down and sighed. Rising to her feet, Amanda turned and faced him.

"It seems like I am to your council," Amanda replied.

"Yes well you would. If you're distracting anyone, it would be the two of them," said Arthur.

"So I am a distraction after all," Amanda said to herself.

"Not even close," said Arthur.

"Pray tell then," Amanda said, "what exactly am I to you?" Arthur fell silent for a moment, and he took a few more steps towards her.

"You are," he paused, "you are a friend." There it was. Amanda turned back around and closed her eyes. She'd finally realized what had kept her here. All she wanted was him to love her, and he didn't. She was his friend. It was like he himself had stabbed her in the heart and left her there to bleed to death.

"I understand," Amanda said, and started to walk away, but she stopped and looked at him, "Arthur, you have been so good to me, but I have one final favor to ask of you."

"Anything," said Arthur.

"Can you watch over Nicolarious for me?" she asked.

"Of course, but it's not like you won't be able to," said Arthur.

"No Arthur, I won't be. I must leave here Arthur, I can't stay another day," said Amanda.

"What? Why?" asked Arthur.

"I feel trapped Arthur; I need to go away for a while. Please forgive me, but I mustn't stay here," Amanda said, walking away.

"Don't walk away from me Amanda! Explain yourself right now," he demanded chasing after her.

"Arthur, I just did," said Amanda.

"No," said Arthur, "no you didn't."

"Why can't you ever just leave things alone?" cried Amanda, "Why do you have to pry into everyone's business? Why can't you just leave me be?" Amanda turned and walked away.

"Oh so this is it, is it? After all that I've done for you, you're going to walk away and leave your brother here for me?" cried Arthur back.

"Oh, don't start with me! If you had any idea why I'm leaving you'd understand. But you don't, and you never do!" retaliated Amanda.

"I don't understand? I don't understand? You try running a country and catering to your every need!"

"Excuse me? Only twice have I asked something from you Arthur!" yelled Amanda, "I never asked you for the library or the roof over my head!"

"Do you think you could have managed better off without me then?" asked Arthur, his deep voice getting louder with every word.

"Yes!" cried Amanda. It seemed like an eternity. Those few seconds that Arthur fell silent felt like a life time. Amanda knew she and Nicolarious couldn't have survived if it weren't for Arthur, but she was so angry then, and her pride was being sliced into to tiny little pieces that she needed to say it.

"Get out," said Arthur, "not Nicolarious, just you. Get out."

"I'd be glad to."

* * *

"You're what?" asked Galahad.

"Leaving. For a little while anyway. I need to get out of here. It's like a trap for me Galahad," explained Amanda.

"You can't leave!" said Gawain.

"Yes, I can, and I intend to," said Amanda.

"But, what about Nicolarious?" asked Galahad.

"I was hoping you three would look after him. You two and Arthur. He loves you three so much," said Amanda.

"We'll look after him, but he loves you more than he could ever love us," said Gawain.

"I can't teach him all the things you can teach him. I would be lost in trying to teach things like hunting to him," replied Amanda.

"Have you told him?" asked Gawain.

"No, but I'm about to. I need to leave as soon as possible," said Amanda.

"I'll go find him," said Galahad, "I know where he is." With that, Galahad ran off to fetch Nicolarious, and Amanda and Gawain were left alone.

"Tell me the real reason you're leaving," said Gawain. Amanda gave him a befuddled look, but knew he saw right through her. Amanda sighed and took a seat on her bed.

"I feel like I'm in the dark. Galahad was going to tell me about the note that I found in Josephs necklace, but Arthur stopped him. I don't want to live somewhere that I can't be a part of," answered Amanda.

"Ah, I see," said Gawain, "Well, since Arthur isn't here now to stop me, let me tell you. The note was about you, which I think you gathered. Here, in this place you live, you are very much," he paused, "cared for. By all of us. Galahad, Bors, and I all would put our lives before yours. Nicolarious obviously cares for you." Amanda contemplated what Gawain said.

"So when the Bishop said 'it would have killed you', he was talking about the Knights?" asked Amanda.

"Yes, because we all care for you so much," answered Gawain. Amanda nodded, she understood know. But she could recall almost perfectly that the Bishop directed the statement to Arthur, yet Gawain said nothing of the sort.

"It doesn't change my decision. I'm leaving," said Amanda.

"You're what?" asked Nicolarious, who was standing in the doorway, "You're leaving me here? How could you do that after all that's happened?"

"Nicolarious, you must understand. It'll be good for the both of us," said Amanda rising and walking towards him.

"Good for the both of us?" cried Nicolarious, "Maybe good for you, but it won't be for me!"

"I'm coming back Nicolarious. I have to leave you here, don't you understand?" said Amanda.

"No, I don't understand!" cried Nicolarious, "but that's fine, because no one ever understands you. Now I see why!" Then, Nicolarious slammed the door shut, and left Amanda alone with Gawain once again. Amanda slumped down on to her bed, and put her head in her hands. Why did everyone hate her today?

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Not what you expected huh? 


	21. The Look Vanished

Chapter 21: The Look Vanished

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but Amanda, and Nicolarious.

Note: Oh you guys are in for a dozy.

* * *

Amanda jumped on to her fathers old horse, Frimin. Looking down at Galahad, Bors, and Gawain, she smiled her goodbyes.

"I'll be back in a while. Until then my friends," said Amanda. The three smiled, but a loud bang made them all look behind them. In the stable doorway stood Nicolarious. Amanda smiled, but Nicolarious did not. He walked over to Amanda and held up a white bundle of something.

"I want you to have this. So you always know where you come from, and so you always know you have a home," he said. Amanda took the bundle, and unwrapped it. Inside was the necklace her mother gave Nicolarious when he was born. Amanda had one, as did Nicolarious. The soft blue gem glistened on the silver chain, and Amanda saw her brothers face.

"Thank you," said Amanda. Nicolarious turned and made it to the doorway before Amanda called to him: "Remember I love you Nicolarious." He paused for a moment, then kept walking.

"If you loved me you wouldn't be leaving me here," said Nicolarious to himself. None of the others heard him, and turned back to their previous doings.

"You be careful now Amanda," said Bors. "And to make sure that takes place, the three of us are taking the liberty of giving you this." Gawain handed up a long narrow leather case, with a sword hilt sticking out. Removing the sword, Amanda gazed at the blade. It was beautiful. In the sleek shine of the blade, was a phrase. It read:

_May Godspeed be with you_

_Knight of the Earth. _

"Thank you, so much," said Amanda. She didn't really know what else to say. Sheathing the blade, she looked out into the distance, "I must be off. Take care of yourselves. Goodbye my friends."

"Goodbye Amanda," they said in unison. With that, Amanda tapped her heels to Frimins sides, and off they sped, Amanda's golden blonde curls whipping in the wind behind her.

"Damn," said Gawain.

"Damn what?" asked Galahad.

"Damn Arthur," answered Bors.

* * *

From the wall Arthur watched Amanda ride off into the distance. Beside him stood Kylian, watching the same thing.

"If only she knew," said Arthur quietly.

"If only she knew what?" asked Kylian.

"If only she knew that she was my hope," answered Arthur.

"Sir?" asked Kylian, confused.

"Do you love someone Kylian?" asked Arthur in return.

"No, I haven't found someone to share that feeling with," answered Kylian.

"Well, do you know how to tell when you love someone?" asked Arthur.

"Uh, I suppose when one can't sleep, or eat, or think of anyone but the one they love," answered Kylian.

"No, those are the effects of love, do you know the _real_ reason someone loves another?" asked Arthur.

"I suppose not Your Majesty," answered Kylian.

"It's when you look at them, and feel that you can do anything in the world. That their very face brings you happiness, and pleasure, and comfort all at the same time. That if you ever doubt yourself, their face wipes away that doubt," explained Arthur, "It's when you are doubting, and their face is your hope. That they are the look of hope." Arthur placed his hands on the cold stone of the wall, and stared off into an eternal nothingness.

"Are you saying Amanda was your look of hope?" asked Kylian. Arthur closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes Kylian. I love her," answered Arthur.

"Then," said Kylian, "why did you let her go?"

* * *

Tears ran from her blue eyes, but nothing kept her from going. Arthur would find someone else, and Nicolarious would grow up to be his father. And Amanda...Amanda would waste the rest of her life. She replayed the argument she had had with Arthur. He told her to get out. He wouldn't have if she hadn't said those things. But she did. And he told her to get out. That was that.

She didn't really know where she was going. She didn't really care. She'd go wherever the wind blew her.


End file.
